Dreaming All Alone
by Marie Pattin
Summary: SEQUEL TO DOING THIS ALONE The family has made the big move to Hawaii. Suddenly, Alice isn't the only one having visions. Are these dreamlike visions real? What happens when they start coming true? Someone wants their revenge and not everyone will survive
1. Brand New Day

**Chapter 1**

**Brand New Day**

_I'm waking up  
The world is turning  
The sun is shining again_

_**Brand New Day- Fireflight**_

"Wow," I said as I took in the new house. It was even bigger than it had looked in the pictures. Esme was on a "green" kick. She figured that since we would be here to see the consequences of today's generation that we should do all we could to make our futures better. Hence, the house she had built for us. It was beautiful and huge. But it needed to be due to the fact that ten people would be living in it.

"Nice one, Esme." Emmett bellowed as he carried two plasma screen TVs into the house. I saw Edward shake his head. Though the house was set back in the woods, invisible to anyone for at least a mile, we had to be careful. Well intentioned, but nosy neighbors might stop by to check out the new family and they might have gotten a bit of a shock seeing a supposed human man easily carrying two TVs.

I carried the box in my hands into the house. Since we had flown overseas we didn't bring much from Forks with us. Esme and Alice had taken care of all of our new things. My box was my personal things like my books, photo albums and other important things I couldn't and didn't want to leave behind.

Noah and Sadie jumped out of the car and ran towards the beach. Yes, we had our own private beach. This was the first time they had ever seen the ocean and their excitement was infectious. We all smiled as they splashed in the clear, blue water.

Noah Charles and Sadie Elizabeth Cullen were my miracle children. Their existence was deemed impossible, and yet, there they were, splashing in the Pacific Ocean. When I first found out I was pregnant, I knew how I was pregnant, I just didn't understand _why_. When they were conceived, I was a human, but their father was a vampire. It had always been believed that vampires, male and female alike, couldn't procreate. So when I got pregnant, it left me stunned. And when Edward had returned, after his brief hiatus that we all declared as a moment of stupidity, he and his vampire family were equally stunned. But despite their confusion, they welcomed Noah and Sadie with loving arms.

It was then that "Mommy-mode" kicked in.

"Noah, Sadie come on back until someone is able to be with you." I yelled to them. I heard their groans but they came back.

"Mommy," Sadie whined, her little hands planted on her hips and her bronze curls shaking in her ponytail. "You worry way too much," I smiled down at her and Noah who stood with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you," I told her. "Now go inside and check out your new rooms." They shared a smile with each other before they raced off into the house. I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Happy?" He asked me, peering down with a small smile on his face. I smiled up at him.

"I'm with you," I kissed his cheek. "I couldn't be happier." We both walked up the front steps and into the house.

The living room was white with wood accents. Most of the walls were glass but there were folding partitions that you could close over the walls. The rest of the house was the same.

Edward and I walked up the two sets of stairs to our room. Our room was beautiful. The eastern wall was glass and the other walls were painted a soft gray. Our king sized bed was covered in a very light gray comforter with pillows of varying shades of white and gray. On the west wall, there was Edward's CD collection, along with his stereo, but on the southern wall there were scattered shelves. There I put the photos of my dad, Noah, and Sadie. On another shelf, I put my books and on another one I put the photo albums.

I stood in front of the glass wall, staring out at the ocean. This ocean was nothing like the one in Washington. There, the waves were dark, ominous. Here, though, they were crystal clear, soft and gentle as they hit the white sandy beach.

It was cloudy, but the air was warm even to my chilled skin. I could get use to this.

"We start school tomorrow," Edward mused beside me.

I shrugged. "It's going to be interesting to do high school again,"

Edward chuckled. "After a couple dozen times, it gets tedious. But it's worth it, for Noah and Sadie."

"It is worth it," I kissed his cheek as Noah and Sadie came running into the room. I picked up Noah, while Sadie stood in front of Edward with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy, it's so cool," Noah's little face held a bright smile. "There is a glass wall in my room and I can see and hear the ocean! And, it's green!" Green was his favorite color. A smile spread over my face.

"Daddy, my room is purple!" Sadie placed her hands on Edward's shoulders as he kneeled down to her level.

"Nana, knows what you like," He kissed her forehead. "You know what," He whispered, peering into her brown eyes. "I think Papa put a playground in," Noah's green eyes sparkled as did Sadie's.

"No way," Noah struggled out of my arms and once his feet hit the ground he grabbed Sadie's hand and raced down the stairs.

"Be careful," I called after them as Edward chuckled beside me. "What's so funny?" I turned to him, glaring.

"They are going to be right outside, where we can all see them. You really don't have to worry so much," He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"I can't help but worry," I whisper. "Even though we moved…" I trailed off, but he knew what I was talking about. Victoria.

The threats she made to me when the twins were just a few months old, were still fresh in my mind.

"Hey," He lifted my head, his golden gaze burning into mine. "We didn't leave a trail. We took all of our papers and documents with us. We didn't tell anyone where we were going. She won't found us."

I sighed heavily. "It not us, it's them." I shuddered. "They are my everything. I would die without them," Edward crushed me to him and I held on to him.

"I know, Bella, I know." I lifted my head and saw the pain in his eyes. I pressed my lips to his, hoping to take away that pain. His beautiful eyes should never look like that. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"We still have a lot to do," He murmured. I nodded and kissed him again, pulling away quickly. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was unpacking the last box. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I was so happy that everything I ordered was here when we arrived," She mused as she stacked the new plates into the cabinet. The kitchen was decked out in the newest appliances and the most modern décor. It screamed Esme with its simplistic design and clean lines.

"A fresh start is always nice," I commented as I grabbed several cups and placed them into a cupboard.

"Yes," She smiled, "It is," She sighed. "I've done this so many times and some moves it's a little repetitive. I think since we were in Forks for so long, this move seems refreshing. The new climate is helpful too." I laughed along with her.

"Esme," Emmett's voice came from upstairs. "Where do you want the box of candleholders?"

"Set them in the living room," She replied. Their voices were no louder than if they were standing right next to each other, but everyone could hear them perfectly. So were the heightened senses of being vampires.

Our family was an unconventional one. Carlisle and Esme were the father and mother figures, while the rest of us were like their children, though none of us were actually related. That didn't matter to us though. We were a family and we stuck together.

"Can everyone meet me in the dining room?" Carlisle's voice called out to us. I went to the sliding glass door that was in the kitchen and opened it. Noah and Sadie were busy on the playground. I smiled.

"Noah, Sadie," Their heads turned to me. "Papa wants to talk to us," They nodded and came running in. They each took one of my hands and I led them into the dining room. So far there was only the long table in the room, but we all stood around it. Each of us were with our respective mates and Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme at his side. Edward put his arm around my waist, while the twins held my hands.

"So tomorrow is the first day of school," His eyes landed on Noah and Sadie. "This time things are different. We have Noah and Sadie with us," He smiled at them widely. Noah released my hand and raced over to Carlisle. He grinned widely and picked Noah up, setting him on his hip. "Noah, Sadie I know that your dad and mom already talked to you, but out around other people you can't call them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'." They both nodded.

"We understand," Noah sighed. "If we wanna stay here, then we gotta follow the rules,"

"Right," Carlisle cleared his throat. "Now, we have finally figured this out. Rosalie and Jasper are going to be my niece and nephew. Edward and Sadie are brother and sister as are Bella and Noah, but Bella and Noah are Esme's godchildren. Emmett and Alice are two other children that we adopted." He took in an unneeded breath. We all chuckled.

"This is much more complicated than before," Rosalie mused. "I hope no one slips."

"Yes," Jasper chimed in. "It's going to be much harder, but—"

"But, it will keep us on our toes," Emmett laughed, ridding the room of any tension.

"Alright, everyone," Esme clapped her hands lightly. "Let's finish up this house and then get ready for tomorrow." Everyone dispersed, Noah holding onto Carlisle, talking with him about the new playground. Sadie let go of my hand and tugged on Edward.

"Daddy, I wanna play the piano with you," She smiled sweetly. Edward flashed a bright smile at her, picking her.

"Alright, let's go." He carried her off to the living room, where the piano was. I sighed, contented. This really could be a fresh start for us.

The next morning was full of excitement, as Noah and Sadie got ready for their first day of kindergarten. I was in my room, finishing off my outfit as was Edward. Alice insisted that she leave the outfits for Noah and Sadie to her. I gave in, knowing she would just do it any way.

"Come on, Noah, please for me," I heard Alice pleading. I pulled my shoes on and went down to Noah's room. I leaned on the door frame, watching the hilarious scene in front of me.

Alice was down on her knees in front of Noah, who had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Alice had a shirt in her hand. Noah gave a quick shake of his head.

"Please," Alice pleaded again, her features begging. "Bella, tell him, you're his mother," She got up and crossed her arms, looking like Noah.

I choked back a laugh. "Noah, why don't you want to wear what Aunt Alice picked out for you?"

He frowned. "It's not…me." Noah stated with a grimace. He was so cute, but he was right. Alice had picked out a button up shirt. He was a lot like me with his style choices—simple, and he had to like it.

"Show Aunt Alice what you do like," I suggested.

Alice scoffed. "I think I know what my own nephew likes," as she spoke, Noah went over to his dresser and pulled out a dark blue, cotton shirt. I smiled as he held it and Alice let out a shocked gasp.

"_Oh no!_" she cried out in horror. She held her head in her hands. I let out a laugh and her head shot up, pointing a short finger at me. "This is all _your_ fault! You have passed on your bad fashion sense." She spoke like it was the end of the world.

I laughed and shook my head. I helped Noah pull on his Star Wars shirt as Alice tossed her head and stomped out of the room.

"I'll just go help Sadie," She said, dejected. I laughed again as I helped Noah tie his shoes. Instead of letting me tie them, he knocked my hands away.

"Let me do it," He said as he worked with the laces. I watched as he tied his laces perfectly.

I sighed, but I smiled at him. "Looks like you don't need Mom anymore,"

He shook his head. "I'll always need you, Mommy." He smiled as he pulled on his blue backpack. I took his hand and led him to the stairs.

"Go see what Nana is making," He bounded down the stairs and I went to Sadie's room. I laughed out loud as I saw a scene almost identical to the one I had just witnessed in Noah's room.

Sadie had her arms crossed as Alice pleaded with her to wear the outfit she had picked out. Alice whipped her head in my direction, glaring.

"You've got her doing it to. I hope you're happy," I heard Edward's chuckle from upstairs. "Oh, you're going to get it too, Edward, for not passing on the good genes,"

"Hey," I mocked offense. "My genes are perfectly fine,"

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Sure, Bella, sure," She stood up and left the room, mumbling about how everyone was going to start looking average without her help. I shook my head and helped Sadie pick out an outfit. She ended up in a red cotton shirt and denim shorts with her black Converse.

"I want Aunt Rosie to do my hair," Sadie said.

I listened for a moment. "Rose is in her bedroom, waiting for you." I handed her, her red backpack and then went back to my room, finding Edward looking at one of the photo albums. I sat down next to him, kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder. He peered down at me, smiling slightly.

"Reminiscing," He pointed to a picture. I smiled. It was the one that I had taken just a couple of weeks after he came back. He was lying down on the couch, Noah asleep on his chest, while his arm hung off the side, letting Sadie grabbed onto it from where she laid in her carrier.

I grinned. "It's hard to believe they are starting school." I looked at the clock. "Speaking of school, we better get going or we are going to be late," I stood up, picking up the album and placing it back on the shelf. Edward intertwined our hands as we made our way to the kitchen.

Noah and Sadie were finishing their breakfast of French toast, piled with strawberries. Thankfully, Esme covered up the front of their shirts with napkins.

"You guys ready?" Edward asked them, kissing the tops of their heads. Sadie turned around, getting on her knees to face Edward. She looked up at him with sadness written all over her face.

"What am I suppose to do when I start missing you, Daddy?" She stuck out her lower lip. Edward brushed her long hair back, sighing.

"You'll have so much fun, you won't have time to miss me, or Mommy for that matter." He cupped her cheeks, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"But I will miss you," She said, firmly. She sniffed and her lower lip trembled. Edward looked at me, asking me a question with his eyes. I nodded.

Edward disappeared for a moment before he came back with two boxes.

"Mommy and I thought it was about time you two had these," I stood next to Edward and he handed me Noah's box. We opened the boxes, earning gasps from both Noah and Sadie.

"We wanted you two to wear the Cullen crest." I told them. Edward and I had discussed this right before we moved. It was a simple conversation and we both agreed that Noah and Sadie should wear the crest. It was apart of whom we were as Cullens. Even though I wasn't a true Cullen yet, I still wore my crest which hung on a chain around my neck.

For Sadie, her crest hung on a delicate sliver chain. Noah we got him a wrist band that was smaller than Edward's, Emmett's or Jasper's. We fastened the jewelry onto them and they beamed at each other, talking silently.

_Just look at these and remember that Daddy and I are thinking of you. We are only a thought away. _I directed the thought to them and they nodded.

"Come on!" Emmett yelled from the living room. "We got to go,"

I quickly wiped off Noah and Sadie and we hurried out to the garage.

To commemorate the new house, we all got new cars. After much persuasion, I grudgingly let Edward get me a car. I only had a few restrictions: nothing flashy, it had to be convenient for when I was driving with the kids, and the price tag had to be somewhat reasonable. And so I got my Lexus Hybrid.

It had all the stops, including DVD players in the head rests for the twins. I knew just by looking at it that Edward had spent too much, but I accepted it nevertheless.

The price tag on some of the other cars, though, blew my mind.

Alice traded in her Porsche for a Mustang. Jasper was excited about his new Jaguar and Rosalie was still on the ostentatious route with her Camaro. Carlisle got a Buick LaCrosse.

Now, Emmett got rid of his Jeep for an early sixties VW van. With the help of Rosalie, he restored it to perfect condition and now it could easily go over a hundred and fifty miles per hour.

When we all asked the obvious question, why, he merely said that he had always wanted one but back when they first came out, everyone had one. He wanted to wait until they were out of style so that he could look "so cool" with his van.

That's Emmett for you.

With all of these vehicles, there isn't one that can fit all eight of us…except for Emmett's van. So we all piled inside the burgundy van and Emmett started the drive to the new schools.

Edward was visibly annoyed at the fact that he couldn't drive. Emmett claimed that since it was his van that he should get to drive to school.

"You guys are going to have a good day," Alice turned around in her seat to talk to Sadie and Noah. Sometimes, it was nice to have a physic for a sister. "But Bella, you're day is going to be less than stellar," and sometimes it really sucked.

I rolled my eyes, but turned to Noah and Sadie, who were in their booster seats. "Are you guys excited?"

"Yes!" Sadie exclaimed at the same time a heard a '_No_' inside of my head. My eyes flickered to Noah, who was sullen.

_What's wrong?_ I asked him, placing a hand on his crossed arms. He swung his head to look at me with his deep emerald eyes.

_I miss home, _was his simple yet meaningful answer. My quiet heart ached for him. I took his head in between my hands.

_Why didn't you tell me sooner?_ He answered with a shrug.

_Everyone was so happy about moving._ His eyes filled with tears. He must have been pretending to be happy so that no one else would worry about him. I sighed. He was definitely my son.

I forced him to look at me and I wiped away his tears. _You can always tell me how you are really feeling. I don't want to ever pretend that you are happy about something when you aren't. You don't have to pretend for me or the family, ever. _He flinched at the force of my words, but that only resounded it in his head. He nodded and leaned against me.

_Okay Momma._ I placed a kiss on the top of his messy, brown hair.

Edward's fingers glided down my arm and I turned to look at him. His quickly flicked his eyes from Noah to me, asking if everything was alright. I nodded and smile, intertwining our fingers. He nodded and relaxed next to me.

We passed through the town of Hilo. It was pleasant, calm, and quaint. It was bigger than Forks, which helped us to blend in better; at least, that's what we hoped for.

All three of the schools, Hilo High, Hilo Intermediate and Hilo Union Elementary are located on the same street. So Emmett pulled into the high school parking lot and we all got out. Edward and I walked across the street to the elementary school. We were already registered, Edward and I just wanted to make sure that Noah and Sadie were okay.

The school was arranged strangely similar to Forks High. There were several large buildings with numbers on them, though these numbers stood for the grade. We found the building with a "K" on it and went inside. It was a long hallway of doors, each one leading to a class.

We found their class room. Fortunately, they were in the same class. The teacher came over to us. She introduced herself as Mrs. Apple. She was classic kindergarten teacher. She was older, around fifty-five and she wore a denim jumper with a apple on the bib, with a red shirt underneath with brown sandals.

How intriguing.

"You must be the parents," she said as she held out her hand. Edward quickly shook her hand, releasing it before she could be too disturbed by the cold.

"No," He corrected her. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan. Sadie's my little sister and Noah is Bella's brother."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, okay. Where are their parents?" She inquired.

"_Our_ parents both had many things to do this morning, since we just moved here, so they asked if we could drop them off." Edward explained. He was such a good liar.

"That was nice of you," She smiled, though her skepticism was plain on her face.

"It was nice meeting you, but Edward and I have to go. We don't want to be late." I told her. She nodded and scuttled off to greet some other parents.

I leaned down and looked at both Noah and Sadie. "Alright guys, remember, we are just across the street if you need us," They nodded. I felt Edward kneel next to me.

"Just be really loud with your thoughts, should you need us,"

"We know," Sadie rolled her eyes. I smiled and embraced both of them. Edward hugged them and we stood up.

"We love you," Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I threw one last look over my shoulder and watched them hang up their backpacks.

"They're going to be fine," Edward soothed me as we crossed the street.

"I know," I sighed. "So," I smiled. "What was the teacher thinking?"

Edward laughed. "She can wait for parent-teacher conferences," I chuckled.

"I hope Carlisle and Esme have fun with that," I said, my voice tinged with sadness. I wanted to be the one to meet with the teachers. But this is how it had to work so our family could stay without too many questions.

Edward looked at me, worry in his eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine,"

"Are _you_ ready?" He chuckled. That's right. Alice had warned me of my bad day.

"Shut up," I grumbled as we approached the campus.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! It's here! Holy Cheese Nips! **

**So I finally finished it. I hope yall like it. I don't like the ending of this chapter, but I wanted to just finish it. **

**Make sure you check out my new website. Just go to my profile and click the homepage link. It's nice. Review, don't review. I don't care. I'm just so happy to have this up! **

**Oh!—A lovely person on ffnet PMed me and offered to translate Doing This Alone into…GERMAN! w00t!**


	2. Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 2**

**Worst Day Ever**

_Bella's Song_

_I feel like I'm living the worst day_

**Worst Day Ever- Simple Plan **

_Noah's Song_

_I'm just a kid _

_And life is a nightmare _

_I'm just a kid _

_I know that it's not fair _

**I'm Just A Kid- Simple Plan **

After Edward and I had retrieved our schedules from the office, we both glanced at the map, committing it to our perfect memory.

Unlike at Forks, from what I can remember since my human memories were becoming more and more vague, Edward and I didn't have every class together. We only had World History and Intro to Physics together, but Edward had let me known already that at least one other member of our family would be in a class with me, which was comforting.

Despite the fact that I had already went through high school, I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. My last, first day had turned out interesting results. I chuckled at the thought and shook my head when Edward threw me a questioning glance.

The first class of the day was World History with a short, older woman that went by the name of Mrs. Small. She was shorter than me with soft brown hair that was graying. Her dark eyes were hidden by rimless glasses. It was those eyes that were watching us, her mouth slightly opened.

Edward and I took seats in the back of the class room and waited for the bell to ring. I shook my leg and tucked my hair behind my ear. It put humans on edge when you stayed completely still. Edward tapped his pencil on the desk and sighed. I elbowed him to get him to stop the tapping; it was just annoying. He just smirked and kept tapping the pencil.

Oh so that was how he was going to play it.

I made a quick glance to see if anyone was watching, seeing that the room was still pretty empty though the bell was going to ring in less than thirty seconds. The teacher had left the room. I flicked Edward's pencil out of his hand and it shattered against the wall. Edward glared at me and I just smirked.

"Real human," He hissed under breath, teasingly. I smirked as the bell rang and a couple of students rushed into the room, the teacher right behind them, closing the door.

"Good morning," Mrs. Small smiled, her voice tinted with an Italian accent. "Welcome to your first class, of your first day of high school. I'm Mrs. Small." She picked up a sheet up of paper from her desk, "And now, let's get to know each of you. I'm going to call the attendance roll, when I call out your name I want you to stand up and tell the whole class one or two facts about yourself." She started calling out names and I was relieved that my name was at the end of the list.

What facts was I going to say? _Hi, I'm Bella. I'm a vampire and have two kids. _Yeah, like that would work.

"Edward Cullen," The teacher called out and Edward stood up, looking much older than any high school freshman should.

"Hello," He called out in his perfect voice, "I'm Edward. I just moved here from Washington and I like to listen to music," He may not have looked like a freshman, but he could sure answer like one.

"What should I say," I asked in a voice to low for human ears.

He chuckled. "Whatever you want, dear,"

I nearly growled. I wasn't real big on pet names, especially in a situation much like this. "Thanks, Eddie." He grimaced as the name slipped through. I smirked, but then my name was called. Shouldn't being a vampire mean that I would be equipped with perfect lies ready to go in my brain?

"Hi. I like to be called Bella and I have seven adopted brothers and sisters," I quickly slipped out the information, remembering that our job for the first day was to get our family story out. I figured I do my part and make everyone aware of the fact that there were a lot of us.

I sat back down and Edward gave me an approving nod.

We got our books and the teacher went over the class syllabus. The year would be simple--and I owed that to the fact that whenever Edward went on extended hunting trips without me and the kids were asleep at night, I would amuse myself by picking out random books out of Carlisle's library. One night I had chosen the Encyclopedia as a challenge-- even Edward was surprised.

The bell rang and I headed off to English. The class was easy to find due to the easy set up of the school.

All the hallways were open, only the classrooms where actually inside. The school was divided up into four L-shaped buildings. Math and Science were in the same building as was History and Art, and English and Foreign Language. The last building was the electives building.

In the open center of the school was a large grassy area where lunch and study hall were held. To the left of the math and English buildings was the Food Prep and Line, at least that's what it was called on the map. It was where you bought food, but you could leave campus and go to the one of the many places to get something to eat. On the opposite side of the building was the library. In the back of the school there was a serene-looking path that leads to the gym.

Ugh, gym.

When I was human it was tiresome due to the fact that I couldn't stay upright, but now I had to make sure I didn't show off my new found grace.

I walked into room fifteen; yes the rooms were numbered starting at one, and quickly spotted Alice. She was all smiles for me, the earlier events in the morning forgotten.

"Hello, Alice," I narrowed my eyes at her, remembering her scurrying off before she would tell exactly _why_ I was going to have a bad day.

"Bella," She sighed, rolling her eyes. "If I told you, where would the fun be?" She raised her delicate, dark eyebrows and smiled at me.

"You really suck, Alice," I dropped my head into my hand, leaning on it. I heard her amused giggle.

The teacher walked into the room then. She was tall with long dark hair that she pulled up into a bun.

She smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm Miss Makona." Her introduction was the same as all other class introductions, but there was something about her that made me, a vampire, uncomfortable. No, it wasn't her scent--human blood doesn't bother me. She just seemed…mean in some way. I knew it wasn't right to judge someone so quickly, but I couldn't help the vibe I got from her.

I shifted in my seat, Miss Makona's eyes shot to my movement and her eyes narrowed, for what reason, I wasn't sure. I held her gaze, not fazed by her hazel eyes. Had I been human, I would have averted my gaze, but now things were different.

She was the first to look away, but the scowl remained on her face. She set the extra papers down and then her head shot up.

"Class, I want a one thousand word essay on the importance of grammar." A collective groan resounded throughout the class. There were whispers and curses. Miss Makona smiled, pleased. "You can thank Isabella Swan for that," The bell rang and of course all heads turned towards me.

If I could have blushed, my face would have been redder than a tomato.

Alice and I left the room and I gave her a glare. "Was that," I jerked my thumb back towards the class room, "what you saw?"

Alice nodded, "Yup, sorry. Miss Makona doesn't like you," She mused. "I wonder why,"

"I was wondering the same thing," I sighed. "Alice, did you get a bad vibe from her?" Maybe vampires were just put off by her.

She shook her head. "No. Why? Did you?"

"Yeah. There is just something about her that makes me uneasy," We parted ways and I headed towards my Algebra class. Jasper, Rosalie and I shared this class. It passed by easily, though I was still puzzled over Miss Makona and her reaction to me.

It was so odd. Never had a teacher taken such an immediate dislike of me. Actually, teachers never really disliked me. I was always quiet and turned my work in. So for Miss Makona to dislike me at, well, first sight is so weird to me.

But maybe I had been disrespectful by holding her gaze. It was as if she was use to being intimidating and I was the one student who didn't turn away from her cold gaze. Whatever it was, there was something about her that put me off.

After Algebra it was an entertaining French class with Emmett. As we met up with Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward at Emmett's van, Miss Makona was at the back of my mind. I quickly joined Edward, lacing my fingers through his, kissing his cheek.

"So what are we doing for lunch," I asked, not sure of the plan.

"We could go home," Jasper offered.

"Shopping is always an option," We all followed with a quick 'No' to Alice who pouted at Jasper's side.

"We could," Emmett glance around deviously, "go for a joy ride in the van." His dimpled smile was full of mischief. If there was one thing Edward was always right about, was the love and need for speed.

I glanced at Edward who had a huge smile on his face.

"Excellent," He smiled wider at Emmett who whooped and jumped into the van. Edward squeezed my hand and we all piled into the van, Edward taking the front seat while the rest of us took our seats in the back. I sat in the very back with Rosalie.

Emmett sped out of the parking lot and I cast a glance at the elementary school. There were kids playing outside and my mind tugged at the playground. My eyes darted to the strongest pull and I saw Noah and Sadie playing with each other.

"Stop," I ordered.

"Why?" Emmett questioned. I glared at him and he immediately pulled into the school parking lot. I was out quicker than a bullet and was on the playground. Noah and Sadie spotted me and ran towards me. I kneeled down and caught them in my arms.

_We missed you, _The answer was loud in my head and I felt Edward kneel down next to me. Sadie threw herself at Edward, who laughed as he hugged her tightly.

_Is everything alright? _I asked them. They looked at each other and then at Edward and I.

"The other kids aren't being real nice," Sadie admitted, biting her lip. My heart tugged with pain. I was so afraid of this. It was easy for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I to deal with since we were older. But Sadie and Noah were just plain innocent children, only five years old. They didn't deserve to go in an environment where mean classmates hid in every corner, though I knew this was an aspect of every school; at least most.

"What did they do," Edward asked, smoothing down Sadie's hair. I could hear the restrained anger in his voice.

"We all had to draw pictures of our families and tell everyone 'bout them," Noah started.

"Noah and I did ours together," Sadie continued.

"They said we were freaks for havin' such a big family,"

"They all said that we don't really have a real mom and dad,"

My eyes tightened in anger and in sadness. "Did the teacher say anything to them?"

"She told them to be quiet," Sadie shrugged, her pretty brown eyes sad, hurt. It was then that Edward stood up. I stood up and told Noah and Sadie to go stand with their aunts and uncles who were only a few feet away.

Edward and I trudged up to teacher we had met this morning. Mrs. Apple.

The shocked look on her face was priceless, but my anger lapped at the amusement.

"Oh, Edward and Bella," She smiled, though she seemed nervous. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We're on our lunch break," Edward waved off her questions. "We thought we would drop by and check on Noah and Sadie."

"They were very upset. They told us that they drew pictures of their family and then the class criticized them. They also told us that they only thing you did was tell the class to be quiet." I let my statements hang in the air.

She flushed. "Oh well, I-I-I didn't real-lize that it bothered them,"

Edward raised one of his dark eyebrows, "You didn't think that an entire class of students criticizing a child's family would bother that child?"

"Well, I mean, I, well--"

I cut her off. "You should have explained that there are many different kinds of families."

She flushed brighter in anger. Her ego was wounded. "You shouldn't even be addressing me. Your parents should have called me and set up a private meeting."

"Edward was taking care of Sadie and I was taking care of Noah, long before we were adopted. Our parents respect that we take charge of them," I tell her, my voice unusually calm for the anger I was feeling.

She eyed us for moment. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," we both responded.

"You don't seem like you're fourteen," She commented.

"Our past situations made us grow up fast," Edward told her coldly. She couldn't hold our gaze for more than a few seconds at a time.

I took a deep breath after a few tense seconds. "We can trust that Noah and Sadie will have a good day for the rest of the day,"

She nodded, her ego even more wounded. "Of course,"

"Good," Edward and I said together. "Have a good day, Mrs. Apple," Edward finished. We both turned and went back to Noah and Sadie. They ran up to us and we hugged them tightly.

"Everything should be fine, now," I told Noah as he looked up at me, his dark locks falling away from his face.

_Thank you, Momma. _My eyes prick with tears that will never fall.

_Anything for you,_ I kissed his forehead and heard a bell ring. It was for the high school. Lunch was officially over for the day.

"Come here, Sadie" I gathered my daughter into my arms and hugged her tightly, brushing her wild bronze hair from her face. "I love you, we'll pick you up the moment school is over." She nodded and kissed my cheek. Edward and Noah looked like they were sharing a private, intense conversation. They hugged and Noah and Sadie walked back towards the playground, hand in hand.

Edward and I walked back to our brothers and sisters, who don't need an explanation; their anger was shown directly on their faces.

We made it back to school in just enough time to make it to our next classes which was Intro to Physics for Edward and me.

We took our seats and I was still so furious about the previous incident. I almost broke the chair I was trying to pull out and sit in.

Edward grabbed my hand and started rubbing gentle circles into the back of my hand, trying to help me relax. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on Edward and his smooth hand on mine. Soon other thoughts moved into my mind of what else I wanted him to do with his hands.

My eyes slid open and I was much more relaxed…and excited. I gave Edward a coy smile and I watched his eyes light up. I barely heard my name called by the teacher as Edward and I just stared at each other.

The calling of my name made me realize that we were in public and I focused my attention on the teacher going over all the "fun things" we were going to be doing this year.

Too soon, the class was over and I headed off to Gym.

Fortunately, the first day was a free day for us. We had a week to get our gym clothes. Rosalie and I had this class together. We sat close together on the bleachers and watched as some students engaged in a game of basketball. Only two years of gym were required at Hilo High.

"Are you better," Rose asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, you know Rose, I learned something today,"

"And what would that be?"

"Never trust anyone with the name Apple," We both laughed, unintentionally getting under the spotlight and catching some male students' attentions. I rolled my eyes and got back to talking until the bell rung.

We parted ways for the last period of the day. I had Art I and was eager to get to a class where I could possibly relax.

Jasper was sitting at the only two-chaired table and I took my seat next to him. I felt a wave of calm settle over me.

"Thanks Jazz," I slid further down into my chair.

"No problem," He smiled and copied my relaxed position. We looked like back-of-the class losers which was completely fine with me. The teacher, who was a young woman, came in and talked to us about all the things she had planned for us. She actually made the lesson sound more worth-while than all the other ones. After taking up half the time in class to explain clearly everything, she allowed us to talk.

"Bella, you could not have imagined how much we wanted to back Edward and you up back there." Jasper told me.

"Really, now." I smiled, my tone sarcastic. "I couldn't read the emotions on your faces at all." We both chuckled. "Thanks, though."

"We figured you had it covered. It was really interesting to watch Edward and you go into the protective parent mode which normal people would if their children are being bossed around at school." Jasper laughed, looking down at his hands.

"Oh,"

"It's almost as if you become different people at that very second. These people that won't take anyone's shit," He smiled wider. "Then Noah and Sadie look, and feel, so worried for you two. Almost as if you two can't handle yourselves. But yet, they trust you guys to make it better,"

I sighed. "And so it is being a parent. It's hard sometimes, but it's just too rewarding in the end." I bit my lip and chewed on it slowly. "Jasper, have you ever got a bad vibe from a human before? Not just feeling their bad emotions, but there is just something about that human that makes you uneasy,"

That caught Jasper off guard. He was thoughtful. "No. I've never experienced that with a human. It's us that's suppose to give _them_ the uneasy feeling, seeing as they are the prey." he smiled at the end and I returned the smile. "Did something happen, Bella?'

I shrugged. "I don't know. This morning in my English class, the teacher, Miss Makona was glaring at me and fully putting on the 'I-detest-you' scowl. Of course, I didn't look away, not wanting to give in so easily to some insignificant teacher. But then she was forced to look away and then she assigned us all an a thousand word essay in which she ended up blaming me for the cause of it. It was before that, though, that I got this queasy feeling. I…don't know what it is Jasper." I told him, biting my lip.

"That is very odd, Bella. Have you told Edward yet?"

"No, I haven't had the chance yet," I shifted in my seat. "But I will. I can promise you that." The bell rang ending the school day. Jasper and I met our family and I nearly yanked Edward's arm off, trying to get to the elementary school as fast as possible.

I quickly rushed to the class room where I dropped Noah and Sadie off in morning and saw that other parents were waiting outside the door.

I stood there with Edward, getting more impatient the seconds flew by. What seemed like hours were only a few minutes and then the doors finally opened. The human guardians shuffled in slowly and took their time to stride in through the doorway. Noah and Sadie were sitting together, their heads close together.

They raced towards Edward and I and we picked them up. I held Sadie close to me as we made our way out the door and into the sudden rain. I pulled two umbrellas out of my bag, thanks to Alice's prediction of the weather today, and handed one to Edward_. _Emmett's van was waiting for us and we hurried towards it. Once we were inside, Emmett took off, speeding down the slick roads. He had to drive slower than usual because of the traffic.

But it was only a mere ten to fifteen minutes before we made it home. Carlisle was still working, but Esme was there, ready to greet us. Sadie ran into her arms, but Noah clung to me. Esme rubbed Sadie's back, kissing her forehead.

"Noah and I are going down to the beach. We'll be back in a little bit." I gave Edward a quick kiss and waved goodbye to Esme who was occupied with a handful.

I walked at a human pace to the beach before I settled on the wet sand, holding Noah against me. I rubbed his back as he nestled his head into the crook of my neck.

After several long minutes, I asked him, "What's wrong, Noah? Same stuff this morning?" I prompted him. He shook his head slightly. "Why don't you tell Mommy what happened?"

Noah sighed and started playing with my hair, "I used my powers today,"

"Honey, you use your powers every day,"

He shook his head. "No, I used my mind control power," He hid his face in my neck.

"Oh," Noah had barely ever used his main power. "Why did you use it," I keep my voice calm.

"Those kids still wouldn't leave us alone. I got so mad, Momma. So I yelled stop and everything stopped, everyone but Sadie. I told the kids while everything was frozen, that they had to treat me and Sadie nice, that they had to stop being mean to us." He took breath, "Then I said, 'Start again' and everything started moving again. And the kids…they were being so nice."

I'm shocked hearing what Noah had just told me. He stopped and started time, and then he changed several children's ways of thinking. I was floored. We didn't know the extent of Noah's powers because he didn't use it often.

"Well Noah," I try not to miss a beat answering him. "I'm glad you told me. I understand why you did that. You got very upset and you were worried about your sister. But Noah," I took a breath. "You know that using your powers is very dangerous."

"I know, Mommy, but I couldn't just stand there and not do anything," His emerald eyes bore into my golden ones. I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone. His power was so much more potent than Sadie's, so much more dangerous.

It was time to steal a line.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Noah. Do you know what that means?" He shook his head, his hair flying every which way. "It means that you have to be careful with what you have. What you have Noah is a very great power. But you have to be careful with it,"

"I know," He sighed, moving so that he was facing the ocean, his back resting against me. I wrapped my arms around his warm body. We sat like that for awhile, just watching the water hit the shore and soon enough Noah was asleep. I lifted him gently, his weight was like nothing to me, and I carried him into the house.

Edward greeted us when I walked in the door. I told him to meet me in the kitchen, I was going to put Noah down.

I laid Noah down in his green bed, taking off his shoes. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. I met Edward in the kitchen a second later. He gathered me into his arms, kissing me deeply. I willed myself to pull away to ask a question.

"Where's Sadie," I gasped for unneeded air. Edward's breathing wasn't any better.

"She went shopping with Alice. The pixie is still upset about this morning," He chuckled and I laughed with him. He pulled me into the living room, pulling us onto a couch. "How's Noah?"

I sighed. "He's…I want to say well, but he's still upset and confused about today."

"He used his power."

"Yes," I whispered. "Edward, it scares me. The things that Noah and Sadie can do…"I trailed off.

"I know," He agreed, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "The only thing we can hope for is that we raise them the right way that they won't want to use their powers for selfish reasons."

"Noah's demeanor is the opposite of that." I noted, Edward nodding in agreement with me.

"He'll be fine," Edward paused for a moment. "What happened in the car this morning?"

"Noah's homesick," Shock ran across Edward's face. "He didn't say anything because we were all so happy. I told him he never had to pretend for us."

"He's too much like you," he smiled down at me.

"I know he is," I sighed. Noah really was too much like me. He worried and stressed about things he shouldn't ever have to think about. I leaned into Edward. I felt his lips at my ear, his breathing tickling it, making me laugh.

"You know, the girls are out shopping, Carlisle is at work and Emmett and Jasper went hunting," He whispered seductively in my ear, making me shudder.

I turned, stared into his eyes for a short second before I practically pounced on him. When the girls returned, we both wore ridiculous smiles.

Sadie was dead on her feet when they walked in. After I gave her a bath, I slipped her into her favorite purple pajamas and Edward tucked her into bed.

"Love you Mommy and Daddy," She managed to slur out before she rolled over and fell asleep. Edward kissed her cheek and I went over to her closet where her new clothes were hanging. They were cute, of course, and the prices wasn't too bad, but that was probably because Esme was with them.

Several hours later, Edward and I were in our room. I was reading another book from Carlisle's library while Edward updated his iPod with new music.

Suddenly, Edward's head shot up and he appeared to be in a trance, one that made me stare at him confusedly.

"Edward-" I was cut off by a scream from Sadie's room, making my stomach drop and my heart twist in fear.

**AN: So I bet y'all thought I died. I didn't. I just got really sick. Damn my stupid immune system. Anyways, first off, MANY HUGE thank yous go to Vampires Don't Sleep for betaing this for me. **_**I LOVE YOU, TOO! **_

_**LINKS: **_**I made Bella's outfit for this chapter. I won't do all the characters for each chapter, but I'll do a couple each chapter. Also, Rosalie's outfit is up. So go to my homepage and check them out! **

_**OTHER STUFF: **_**Check out my awesome beta's stories. **

**THANK YOU! **


	3. Down

**Chapter 3**

**Down**

_**Edward's POV**_

_The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me _

**Down- Blink 182**

As I got ready to hit the sync button on my computer, my mind drifted out to Noah and Sadie. My mind did this without me really thinking about it; a reflex of being an over-protective father.

Noah wasn't dreaming, he slept peacefully which surprised me after his long day. Like Bella, he usually dwelt upon his day in his dreams. Sadie was just like her mother also, talking in her sleep while she dreamed of playing in the ocean that was just outside our home. I smiled a little and clicked the button, the twenty-nine new songs added to my iPod. On the third song, I suddenly felt a sharp turn in Sadie's dream. I had been listening without paying attention but now I couldn't get out of her head, out of her nightmare. I was fixed in her mind as if my feet hand been put into concrete and I couldn't break free.

_As Sadie and Noah played on the beach, the sunny day suddenly turning into a thunder storm. They stood up together, their faces creased in worry. Coming up out of the ocean was a fast moving force._

_Vampires. And not just any vampires, bright-eyed newborn vampires. _

_Sadie and Noah stood on the rain soaked beach, their hands intertwined, awaiting the force that was coming. _

A scream broke me out of my trance and Bella was gone in a flash. I was fast enough that I overtook Bella and nearly ripped the door to Sadie's room off the hinges. I stopped mid-step as I looked around her room, feeling Bella at my side.

It seemed as if everything in Sadie's room was spinning around in the air in a fast circle. Her control had slipped. I raced to Sadie and had her in my arms and out of her room in a split second.

"Sadie!" I shook her gently, trying to wake her up. Her screams continued and my quiet heart twisted in pain.

"Sadie, sweetie, wake up." Bella cried at my side, brushing Sadie's sweat soaked hair away from her face. I heard Noah's foot steps as he raced towards us. The second he reached Sadie he placed his hands on her face and her screaming stopped and her eyes fluttered open, half dazed.

"Noah," She whispered in a hoarse voice. "Did you see it?" I looked to Noah who nodded his head. I looked back to Sadie who I had cradled in my arms. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she started crying, burying her face into my chest. I clutched her close to me.

"It's alright, Sadie." I shushed her. The family was already standing around us. Bella had Noah in her arms as he cried into her neck. The thoughts and worries of my family gushed in my head, but Emmett's thoughts summed it up perfectly.

_What the fuck just happened?_

The next thought was Carlisle, asking to see me as soon as Sadie and Noah were settled. I glanced at him and nodded.

I stood up, clutching a still sobbing Sadie to me. Bella followed me up to our room where we placed Sadie and Noah into the middle of our bed, pulling the gray comforter around them. They were in the middle of the bed as Bella and I took the opposite sides on either side of them.

"Sadie," I pulled her away from me, my heart hurting even more looking at her tear filled, red-rimmed eyes, reminding me so much of Bella. "Can you tell me what happened?" She nodded, but sobbed again as the images flashed through her mind. I cringed on the inside, but kept my face composed. "Take your time, sweetheart."

She swallowed hard. "It was hor-horrible, Dad-daddy." She stuttered. "They are comin' for us."

"Who," I pressed gently.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not sure. Bad people." She fell into sobs again and I held her to me, rubbing her back.

"Noah," Bella asked him. He looked at her, his eyes —my human eyes—shining with tears.

"Something bad is comin'. Soon." He wiped at his tears and I placed a hand on his back, he seemed to relax under both Bella and my touch. Soon, they had both fallen back into a quiet slumber. Their minds were blank as they slept. Bella and I just looked into each other's golden eyes, asking the same questions.

"Go talk to Carlisle," she whispered as she focused her eyes on our children. I ran my hand through both Sadie's curls and Noah's thick locks. I got up and kissed Bella's forehead and she pulled my face down to hers, our lips meeting in a rough kiss for just a moment. She still knew how to take my breath away.

I hurried down to Carlisle's office where he waited for me.

_Sadie and Noah are alright now? _

"Yes," I sighed, sitting in the leather chair closest to me. I rubbed my hands over my face. "They are sleeping,"

_What do you make of Sadie's nightmare?_ Carlisle sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem like a nightmare, but I don't know what else it could be." I held my face in my hands. This nightmare had scared Sadie and Noah senseless. What would make Sadie dream something like that? Neither her or Noah knew about newborn vampires and that included Jasper's past. Bella and I had decided together to wait until they were a little bit older before we let Jasper tell them. Even then, we wanted the sugarcoated version told to them.

_How could it be anything but a nightmare?_

I sighed. "I don't know,"

_What was it about?_

"A newborn army was coming up out of the ocean. Sadie and Noah stood before them, alone." My teeth snapped together and a low growl escaped. I heard the astonished gasps throughout the house. Jasper's thoughts stuck out the most as he had flashbacks of his past. Creating new vampires, training them, fight them...killing them when they were useless. We both flinched.

"I thought they didn't know about newborns," Carlisle asked.

I stood in front of the widow, glaring. "They don't. Unless..."I trailed off.

_I swear on my life, Edward, I haven't said a word to them. _Jasper told me and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Jasper hasn't said a word," I leaned my forehead against the window, slumping my body forward. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"Go to your children, Edward. We'll discuss this later," He squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." I let the seldom used sentiment slip out, knowing that it was the best word for the moment. I heard as Carlisle's heart swelled with pride, pride for me.

"Anything for you, son." His hand slipped from my shoulder and I head towards my room, throwing him a half smile.

Bella was leaning against the door frame, waiting for me, her arms opened. I embraced her, inhaling her scent. Of course, she still smelled wonderful, but just in a perfume way. No more throat on fire for me. Her hair smelled of her strawberry shampoo.

"Edward," She sighed thought it sounded stressed. I pulled her away from me, looking into her troubled gold eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

She sniffed. "Are you sure it was just a nightmare?"

"Of course, Bella. Sadie can't see the future. She's not like Alice. If there was anything dangerous coming, Alice would tell us." I cupped her cheek, brushing my thumb across her cheek. I kissed her lightly on her other cheek, rubbing my nose with hers. She wrapped her arms around me and I lifted her up that our faces could be level. Our kiss was short but definitely not chaste. I lowered her to the ground and pecked her lips once more.

"You're still worrying," I smoothed out the crease that appeared in between her eyes.

She sighed. "Let's just lay down and talk about it tomorrow." She suggested, pulling me towards the bed. We took our earlier positions on the bed. Sadie automatically snuggled closer to me as Noah held onto the back of her shirt.

"I'm so happy they have each other," Bella's voice was full of love as she brushed back Noah's hair. Her eyes held the pain of ever losing them.

I reached my hand out and cupped her cheek. She met my eyes.

"We'll never lose them," I told her, my voice low with ferociousness.

***

The next morning was subdued. Everyone was quiet as we got ready for the school day. I got Sadie and Noah ready because Bella had to quickly write an essay that was due for English.

After they ate a quick breakfast, we piled into Emmett's van and drove to school. My fingers my tapped my knee impatiently, wanting to drive. Damn. Why couldn't I have been fifteen? I would be that much closer to getting my license and I could drive my own car.

Bella's hand covered mine, stopping the tapping. She squeezed my fingers, her eyes never leaving Sadie and Noah who were both looking rather tired.

We dropped them off, after I nearly had to drag Bella away from them and Noah reassured her in his thoughts that he and Sadie would be fine. The day was long being away from them, though I was never completely tuned out of their thoughts. Focusing on their minds made it easier to block out all the other minds of the thoughtless children and teachers. Bella appeared distracted, of course, but her mood seem to worsen even more after she got out of English class. After much pleading, I finally got an answer out of her.

"The teacher hates me!" She flung her hands into the air, her usually quiet voice loud with annoyance.

"Oh. Is that why you had an essay last night?" I grabbed her hand and tried to calm her by rubbing comforting circles onto her knuckles.

Bella groaned. "Yes. She told the class to blame it on me. So I walked in there today with Alice and everyone is giving me dirty looks. It's horrible..." She trailed off, seeming to be thinking rather deeply about something. Lord, she knew how to drive me crazy.

"Bella what are you thinking about," I asked her, not being able to bear the silence. Somewhere else in my brain, I registered the fact Noah and Sadie had started lunch: chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes.

She sighed, her face lined with worry. "I talked to Jasper and Alice about it, but," She paused. "For some reason, I get a really bad vibe from my English teacher. I don't know what it is, but its just something that makes me feel very uneasy around her. I don't know what it is." I pulled Bella closer to me, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's alright. Tomorrow, I'll listen in and see what she's thinking," I offered to Bella. She smiled up at me. I knew if my heart still beat, it would have been racing. She still had the power to amaze me time and time again.

***

_**Bella's POV**_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

Edward and I parted ways with a quick kiss. The rest of the school day flew by and before I knew it, I was racing to get Sadie and Noah.

Both of them looked tired as Edward and I picked them up from school. They both fell asleep on the way home and stayed asleep as we carried them up to their rooms. I tucked Sadie into her bed, just watching her for a few minutes. She mumbled something about not wanting chicken before she turned over, twisting her blankets.

I smiled down at my beautiful daughter and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep well," I whispered. I shut her bedroom door and listened for moment. Through the patter of rain I could hear Rosalie tinkering out in the garage while Emmett chatted to her about going hunting this weekend.

Jasper was talking on the phone to Peter, an old friend from his human based diet days. Alice was busy clicking away on the computer, no doubt looking at the newest fashion trends. Esme was in the kitchen, reorganizing the cabinets, cleaning them.

Edward was on one of the other computers, researching as he typed away. I decided to do my own research — I was going to the library.

I breezed to the front door, hearing Alice telling Edward of my plans. A clairvoyant sister was always helpful.

"Love you," I heard him from the third story.

"I know," I smiled as I breezed out the door and out to the garage. Since was I playing the age of fourteen meant I couldn't drive so that meant enlisting the help of those who could under our charade.

"Emmett," I sang from the doorway. Rosalie was underneath the bus, as I had taken to calling Emmett's van.

He eyed me and my innocent smile. "What do you want?"

I laughed. "Just a ride to the library." I dangled the keys to my Lexus in front of him. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," I tossed the keys to him, giving him a huge smile as I climbed into the sliver SUV. Emmett got in and started the drive to the library. He turned on the radio, putting on a station that only played rap and R & B. Annoyed, I turned the dial to a rock station and so started our radio battle. That was the nice thing about Emmett. No matter how serious things got, he was always himself which meant he was the best person to go to when you wanted normalcy.

He pulled up in front of the library, thank you GPS, and let me off.

"Do you want me to wait for you," He asked, leaning over the passenger seat.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'll just walk home," I winked at him and he smiled.

"See you home, then," He laughed as he drove off. I shook my head, smiling and turned to face the library. It was just like any other library, though much better than the one in Forks. It was quite large which made me hope that they would have the information I needed. I made my way inside and quickly began looking for books that would help me. I started at one of the computers and did a search of the library. Finding the section I needed, I made my way over there and picked out several books, all on dreams.

The first couple that I skimmed through mostly stated that dreams were just a way of our consciousness playing out the day's events in an obscured manner, or they were a way of living out our desires or wishes. They basically shot down the claim that dreams were a way of telling the future.

I sighed as I put the books away, decided that I would need to find books that varied from the norm. I wasn't dealing with the norm, anyways. I was dealing with half vampire children with exceptional mental abilities.

Time to venture to the skeptic section.

I had trouble finding books that were more theory based than fact, but I did find them and read these ones with more earnest because they talked about dreams being able to foretell the future, in a way at least.

One book talked about how dreams were a metaphor for future events. For instance, if you had a dream of floating on a cloud, you would wake up the next day thinking that it was completely odd, but if someone asked you the next day how you felt, you would probably respond with an enthusiastic answer such as, "I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine." The dream showed that you would be feeling rather high and happy. It was all about taking the dreams and interpreting, not taking them so literally.

I thought back on Sadie's dream. It was pretty straight forward and I could see nothing that it would be saying metaphorically that it wasn't already saying. A newborn army was coming. Simple. No need to elaborate on that.

I sighed as I put the books away, noting the time. My mind still tried to find another meaning of Sadie's dream, but I couldn't find one. I couldn't see past the simpleness of the dream. What else could there be? I felt like something was there, but I couldn't find it. Dammit.

I walked out of the library, after trying to get a card, failing since I didn't have a parent with me to sign the card also. How annoying, having to do everything with an adult. I could now see the drawbacks of pretending to be so young.

I started down the sidewalk, heading for the woods I could see about two miles away. I would go to the woods and then take off towards home.

I was almost to the woods when a car pulled up beside me. I could tell from the noisy engine that it was no one I knew. I kept walking.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing out so late?" A rough male voice asked me and a heard the chuckle of another male. I ignored them. They were annoying and I highly doubted that if they knew what I could do to them, they would run away, screaming.

"Don't be like that darling. We just want to have a good time," The another male told me. I turned my head to look at them. They were driving an older car but they looked rather clean cut. Why do men find joy in harassing women?

I narrowed my eyes at them. "I wouldn't want to mess with me, if I was you," I nearly growled, dropping the human facade from my face just long enough to scare them and scare them, I did.

"Dude, this chick is crazy. Let's get out of here," The male in the passenger seat said in a rush to the driver who took no time speeding away.

God.

Humans, males in particular, were irritating.

I rushed into the forest and took off running, sensing the wildlife around me while I ran. There was enough room in my brain to think about the information I had gathered and being able to run without running into anything. I thought back to a human memory of running with Edward for that first time. I couldn't believe I had reacted like that. Running was effortless when you were a vampire. You barely had to think about it.

I was home soon enough and rushed into the house, stopping to check on Noah and Sadie who both still slept peacefully. Then it was to my bedroom where Edward was doing homework that was due tomorrow. With that as a reminder, I grabbed my backpack and started on my own, finishing quickly. I looked up and found Edward staring at me.

"What," I asked him, putting my books away and tossing the pack into the corner.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He threw his crooked smile at me. "I just love staring at you." he got up from his desk and came over to where I sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on either side of me, pushing me back to lay against the bed. I giggled as he came to hover over me.

"You are so beautiful. You always have been," He dragged his lips across my cheek, making me shudder. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm," I sighed, contented. But then, the thoughts of my earlier research popped into my head. I pulled away from Edward a bit. "Edward, did you find anything today?"

He sighed and held himself above me. "Not really. Everything based on fact, of course, didn't fit and some of the theories were just ridiculous. What about you?" His dark golden eyes looked down at me.

"I did find something," I said, sitting up, pushing Edward out of the way so that I could go to our closet to put on some pajamas. He followed me as I explained to him what I had learned.

"So what do you think?" I asked him once we were back in bed, underneath the gray covers, facing each other with his hand resting on my hip.

"It's most certainly interesting." He paused. "What could the metaphorical reasoning be behind Sadie's dream?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been thinking about it and I feel like there is something there but I'm just not seeing it."

"I feel that too, love." We were both quiet and thoughtful. Edward's hand ran comforting circles on my hip. I groaned.

"That feels so nice," I breathed as Edward's hand slipped under my waistband. "Let's just forget about this," I panted. "Until morning."

"Good idea," He nearly growled as he rolled us over.

**AN: **_Oh man, I'm so mean. I just stopped before the good part. This is un-beta'd because I didn't want to wait any longer to post this chapter. Alright, time for news! Dreaming All Alone got nominated over at Twilighters' Choice Awards for Best Sequel! Yeah, I just about died! So go vote for it when the time comes. twilighterawards(dot)webs(dot)com. Yay! So I hope y'all enjoyed this. It IS shorter than my usual chapters. It doesn't even brake 4,000 words. Gah. SORRY! But I hope y'all like! _

_Thanks for ALL the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Love you!_

_ Kisses & Cookies! _


	4. Let's Go

**Chapter 4**

**Let's Go **

_I've got nothing left to say  
But we've gotta carry on  
I've got so much left to do _

**Let's Go- Cartel **

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. It was the following Friday as Edward and I got Noah and Sadie ready for school. Alice reminded us that it was picture day and to dress accordingly, meaning to wear what she had picked out for us. Sadie had a pretty brown dress with white embroidery along the neck and at the hem, along with a pair of brown sandals. I was amused when I saw the Cullen Crest bobby pins that were holding her curls back.

Noah was annoyed with his white button up, short sleeve shirt. Alice had also picked out brown and cream plaid shorts and allowed his Chucks, which he would have worn anyways. They both had to put on hoodies because of the drizzle.

Alice had put out for me a long blue tunic shirt with red, pink, blue and green embroidery. She paired the shirt with a pair of medium wash skinny jeans and green sandals. I had decided to leave my hair down but just as I was about to leave my room to go to Sadie's, Alice came in a whirlwind. She pointed to the bed and I sat down with a sigh. Alice went to work in what would have been a blur to human eyes. After two seconds she held a mirror up for me and I examined my hair. She had pulled back two pieces on each side and French braided them for about two inches then just had regular braiding until the back of my head where she tied it off with a small, black rubber band and the tied a pretty green ribbon.

"This is my version of boho chic on you," She smiled, running her fingers through my hand. "Of course, I try and make it as youthful as possible. You are fourteen," She winked at me and then skipped off to torture someone else. I smiled at the thought.

After the twins were ready, they scampered down stairs for a quick breakfast of brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal and a glass of apple juice. We were out the door and in The Bus, on our way to school. Edward and I dropped Noah and Sadie off with me sending warning glares to their teacher. English came too soon and I was once again met with Miss. Makona's uneasy presence. For almost every question she asked, she called on me to answer them which I did, easily and calmly. It seemed to unease her that I always had the right answer. She would huff and move on in the lesson.

Just when I thought about slamming her into the wall, a folded up piece of paper appeared in front of me. I opened and was met with Alice's handwriting.

_Just ignore her. Throwing her into the wall will not be helpful, at all. _

I sighed and nodded slightly, trying to calm myself. Soon the class was over and I moved on in my day. Lunch rolled around and we all met at the van.

"Let's go to the ocean," I suggested, crossing my arms. I needed to just sit and think, relax my mind. I had discovered that sitting on the beach was the best thing for that.

I was met with murmured agreement and we all piled into the van. We arrived at the deserted beach and we all took off, breaking into couples. Edward grabbed my hand and I led him down closer to the ocean. He sat down and I sat in between his legs, resting against his chest.

I sighed. "So, what did you hear?"

"It was quite interesting. She is furious with you, for what reason, I couldn't really catch. Her mind was jumping from her lesson plan to you. I did pick up that she felt threatened by your gorgeousness," He placed a kiss on my neck and I could feel his smile. "She's known as the beauty of Hilo, I guess. She kept thinking of all the beauty pageants she won when she was your age and knew that you would have given her a run for her money,"

I huffed and slammed my fist on the sand, making it fly up while creating a six inch crater. "Why me, though? Alice sits right next to me and I know that she has Rosalie sixth period-"

"But you remind her of herself," he cut me off, explaining. I let my head fall back to rest on his shoulder. I focused on the gray sky and took a deep breath, taking in the ocean air and Edward's sunshine scent.

"How do I remind her of herself?" I seethed. Really? That was why she was going to be a complete witch to me? How stupid.

I felt Edward shrug. "I couldn't get a clear thought. Odd, for someone like her. In her eyes, you look similar to her when she was your age. You're smart, just like she thinks she was. She's guessing you have some sort of talent-"

"I don't have a talent," I amended, looking into Edward's beautiful face. His honey eyes sparkled down at me, his smirk pronounced. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You have many, many talents, Bella," I shivered as he spoke these words so softly into my ear.

"That's not very nice, Edward," I breathed.

He chuckled. "I've got to use my advantages," He kissed my cheek, completely chaste and innocent. I pulled away from him a bit. We didn't have time for fooling around, but with Edward and I there never seem to be enough time to get our complete fills of each other.

After a few minutes of just sitting there in each others arms, I sighed. "You're very good at distractions,"

He chuckled. "You worry too much," I scoffed.

"_I_ worry too much? Sure, Edward, sure,"

"What's that suppose to mean," He asked playfully.

I turned around and faced him. "It means that all you did when I was human was worry,"

It was his turn to scoff. "That's because I would turn my back for one minute and you would be in a life and death situation."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "That's not true. A lot of the time it wasn't my fault,"

"No, just that pesky _talent _you have of getting into trouble." He laughed.

I smacked his arm and he laughed. I raised an eyebrow and then pounced on him, tackling him to the sand.

"Quit fooling around," Emmett's booming laughter resounded throughout the beach. "We have to go back to school," He held up his hands and shrugged. "But we could always leave you here, give you some alone time," He wiggled his fingers and the other laughed, making their way to the Bus.

I rolled my eyes and got up off Edward. He was on his feet in half a second, his arm wrapped around me, leading me to the van.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and by the time we had gotten home, Sadie's nightmare was almost forgotten. Edward helped them with their reading assignments as I cooked them dinner. After Sadie and Noah were finished with dinner, Edward sent them out to play. He wrapped his arms around me as I cleaned up the kitchen. Esme and Rosalie had gone hunting. Emmett and Jasper were getting ready to play a new video game that wasn't even released yet. As they set up the game, my ears focused on the sound of the TV.

_"...continue to search for the mysterious killer. Already six people have been found drained of all blood with crescent shaped markings. Police still are unsure of the tool that is being used. People are being warned to be cautious because there is no defined pattern to the people that have been __found. They are all ages, races and sexes. And now on to-"_

I instantly stiffened. "Edward," I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"Alice," He called and she was next to us in an eighth of a second. Alice had a torn look on her face. "Please, tell me you know something about this,"

"I...I haven't seen anything," She hung her head and pressed her fingers against her temple.

"How could you_ not_ see anything," Edward growled. I rested my hands over his.

"Edward, stop it. It's not her fault," He dropped his head onto my shoulder and exhaled heavily.

"I'm sorry, Alice,"

"It's alright," She smiled lightly at him. "What I have seen are just blurs and flashes, nothing is concrete. They're creating holes for me," She sighed. Jasper was at her side in the next second, resting a hand on her shoulder. The calm that replaced the tension was refreshing and I shot a grateful look at Jasper but his eyes were focused on Alice.

"Well," I cleared my throat unnecessarily, "Alice isn't the only one able to see the future," I mused as I shot a glance out the kitchen window above the sink. Sadie sat on the swings, going higher and higher with each pump of her legs. Noah sat on top of the jungle gym but then he suddenly stood up and jumped landing perfectly on top of the swing set. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped with my intense fear.

"We still don't know if that is true or not," Alice argued. "This could just be the work of one or two very sloppy vampires who maybe fairly new. It doesn't mean there is a newborn army on the way," She tried to reassure me. I merely nodded, knowing she had a point.

"We should still check it out," Jasper said, "We don't want attention drawn to us, especially since we just moved here. We don't want rumors that the new family is a group of axe murderers," He chuckled darkly.

"Just of the wild life," Emmett added with a smile; he had came into the kitchen right after Jasper. This helped get rid of the nasty tension even more.

"We'll talk more with Carlisle when he gets home," Edward added and we all agreed.

***

_**Sadie's POV**_

_Why do they lie?  
Why can't you see? _

Noah and I listened from the swings as Mommy and Daddy talked to Aunt Alice. People had been killed and vampires were probably the ones to do it.

_What do you think of it, Noah? _I asked Noah using our connection.

He shrugged. _It probably has something to with your dream. _

_You mean vision, _I corrected him.

_No,_ he shook his head, _Momma and Daddy said that it was a dream. _

I rolled my eyes. _They are in denial. It was a vision, I'm sure of it. It scares them sometimes, ya know. _

_What scares them?_

_That we have these really cool powers. _

He shook his head. _Mommy and Daddy aren't scared of anything, Sadie. _

_Whatever, but still. We need to be getting ready for whatever bad vampires are coming, and they can't just accept it that I'm just like Aunt Ali. _

Noah gave me one of his looks. _The only way you're like Aunt Alice is the way you never shut up._

I hit his arm. "Hey!" I yelled, this time out loud. "That's not true,"

He smiled. "Sure it is," I raised an eyebrow and then pounced at him. We rolled around on the ground, laughing. Noah got out from underneath me and started running for the house. I chased after him.

_Try and catch me!_ He yelled in my head. I raced after him all over the house, finally reaching him once we had reached the living room, I tackled him and we flew into the nearest wall. There was the sound of glass breaking and something else smashing.

_Uh oh. _We thought together.

"Sadie, Noah!" Mommy's voice called out to us, worried. We were suddenly wrapped in her tight hug. She sobbed.

"Are you guys alright," She started looking us over in her usual fashion when she thought we were hurt. I turned around and winced. The brand new TV was broken in half and the stand it had been sitting on was shattered. Oops.

"Edward, what is with you and your offspring destroying TVs?" I heard Uncle Emmett ask. He sounded upset.

"Mommy we're fine," Noah told her. He placed his hand on her face.

"Yup," I chirped in. "Completely fine," I did a twirl to show that I wasn't hurt.

She sighed. "You guys...What were you doing?"

"Just playing," I said, as I placed my hands behind my back, rocking back on my heels. It was then that Daddy kneeled down next to Mommy.

"You guys know you're not suppose to be running in the house," Daddy reached up and pulled a piece of TV out of my hair.

"Sorry," We said together.

"Now, you both are going to help me clean up this mess," Daddy said using his Daddy tone.

"Edward," Mommy started to say but Daddy stopped her.

"This is their punishment," He said to her and Mommy nodded. He looked back at us. "Noah go get the broom and dust pan, Sadie go grab the garbage can," We both went and got them and bought them to Daddy, then we helped him as we sweep up all the mess. Mommy had gone upstairs while Uncle Emmett sat on the couch and pouted. Soon all the mess was cleaned up and Daddy made us sit next to Uncle Emmett while he took the trash out.

"Sorry about the TV," Noah told him. Uncle Emmett sighed.

"I know you are, but we just got it and I don't know if Esme can get another one," He sighed again.

I got up and plopped myself on his lap. "Don't worry Uncle Em, now you have even more time to play with me,"

"Of course," He laughed and hugged me to him. He tapped my nose with his finger, "That's what you're good at Sadie, is finding a sliver lining,"

"Sliver lining?" I asked him. I didn't know what that was.

"Yeah, you know, finding the good outcome in a bad situation,"

"Oh," I said then paused. "Okay!" I smiled. It was then that Daddy came back in the room and told Emmett to go to his room.

"Sure _Dad_," He replied as he made his way up the stairs. Daddy rolled his eyes and sat next to us.

"Sadie, Noah," He started. "When Nana gets home, I want you to apologize for breaking the TV," We nodded. "And I want you to apologize to your mom, for scaring her," He smiled at us and pointed to the stairs. We started to run up the stairs until Daddy told us to walk, which we did.

Mommy was in her and Daddy's room, doing homework. I went and sat on her lap as Noah climbed up behind her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Sorry for making you worry, Momma," Noah said as he hugged her.

I hugged her and said, "Yea, sorry Mommy,"

She hugged us both, one hand going up to Noah the other wrapping around me. "It's okay, sweethearts. You just scared me. I sometimes you forget that you guys don't get hurt like how other kids would," She laughed. "I'm glad my babies are a little more durable than I was," She kissed Noah's cheek and then kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that but after awhile Mommy said that it was time to get ready for bed. We both got baths and then were put into bed. I was feeling funny, sort of how I felt when I had my first vision. My head hurt a little and it was hard to see.

"Daddy," I called after he had tucked me in and he was starting for the door.

"Sadie," He looked at me.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He laid down next me, wrapping his arms around me. Daddy started humming the song he had made for Mommy. I soon drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't sure where I was. It was dark and it seemed like I was in a city. I started walking around, looking for someone. Noah wasn't with me. I heard a noise from an alley and started towards it. There were two people. They seemed to be struggling when suddenly the one person went still and fell to the ground. The other person turned towards me and started walking towards me. Their eyes seemed to glow red and suddenly there were a few pairs of the glowing red eyes. Hands covered in dark red reached towards me. I looked up to see fiery red hair blowing around a woman's face, her eyes looking happy while her mouth snapped in a snarl. I screamed.

I kept screaming. I felt arms around me and I fought against them, screaming for Daddy.

"Sadie! I'm right here. Daddy's right here," I heard his voice whisper in my ear. My eyes opened and I stopped struggling. I looked around and saw that I was still in my room and Daddy was holding me. I started crying and held on tighter to Daddy. He rocked and shushed me. I heard my bedroom door open and smelled Mommy and Noah. Mommy smelled, well, like Mommy. Noah smelled like apples and water.

Mommy wrapped her arms around me even though Daddy was still holding me. I let go of Daddy and held onto Mommy. She rocked me back and forth as I continued to cry. I suddenly felt a hand on my face and I stopped and opened my eyes. Noah was staring at me.

_It's okay, Sadie. Momma and Daddy are here now. It's okay._ He told me and I calmed down. _You are always able to block me out whenever this happens. I don't like it. _

"Sorry," I whispered to him. He nodded and Daddy pulled Noah into his lap.

"Edward, Bella," I heard Nana say. "Are they okay?"

I felt Mommy nod and then get off the bed. I buried my face into her neck, inhaling her scent. She carried me up the stairs and then laid me down on her and Daddy's bed. My eyes and head hurt and I was cold. Mommy wrapped a blanket around me and shut off the lights. I closed my eyes once I knew Noah was laying with me. I drifted off to sleep.

***

_**Edward's POV **_

_Let's go! Everybody!  
Let's go! Tell them we're coming!  
Let's go! Everybody!  
Let's go! Stand up with me _

After Sadie and Noah fell back to sleep, I met with everyone down in the dining room. They were all sitting, waiting for Bella and I. Bella sat down, but I stood behind my chair, agitated.

"Sadie's having visions," I announced and I listened to the shock and the acceptance of the news in my family's minds.

"Are you sure," Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I took a deep breath. "Victoria was in this one," There were gasps, but I continued. "She was reaching out for Sadie. She knows nothing about Victoria, so I wouldn't see how it would be anything other than a vision."

"What are we going to do," Emmett asked. _Are we going to have to move again? That would really suck. _

"Edward," Carlisle questioned. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not sure what we should do just yet," I sighed and felt Bella slip her hand into mine.

"We should stay," Alice voiced her thoughts. "If we move then she will just follow, leaving a trail of deaths in her wake."

Esme nodded, of course. "Oh yes. We can't just let innocent people be killed."

"So we stay," I said, my voice low. This was all my fault. If I had taken care of Victoria earlier, none of this would be happening. My children and my family wouldn't be in danger. Bella wouldn't be in danger. This time Victoria isn't going to get away. I'm going to end her.

"We have to prepare," I announced suddenly. Everyone looked at me, their confusion ringing in their thoughts. "We have to prepare for battle," I nodded towards Jasper. His thoughts flashed of his past.

"Battle?" Rosalie questioned. "Why the hell do we need to prepare?"

"Victoria isn't just coming by herself, she is bringing a whole army with her. I'm guessing it's to keep us busy, so she has a better chance..." I couldn't finish. My fist clenched.

_She'll never get the chance, Edward. _Alice comforted me.

"Jasper, you'll have to teach us how to handle newborns," He nodded, his own fists clenched. I read the shame for his past in his thoughts.

Emmett clasped a hand on Japser's shoulder. "Good thing we have you, man or we would be screwed," He chuckled and Jasper smiled at him.

"Do you think we should call some of our friends," Carlisle asked. I saw the images of a lot of the people he had met over his lifetime.

"Wait," Bella said before I could answer. "Won't this bring the Volturi down on us?" That was certainly a thought. She stood up. "I mean, they have no idea about Sadie and Noah. Victoria is bringing an army. She's already drawing attention in the news. They'll have to come and take care of that,"

"We will have Sadie and Noah hidden, if they do come, they won't know about them," I told her, wrapping my arms around her. She was still tense. "It'll be okay, love." She sighed and nodded.

_Looks like I have some calls to make._ Carlisle thought as he started thinking of who he should call first.

"Alice, I'm going to need you to search and try and nail down a time." She nodded and started thinking of why she hadn't seen anything at all.

We all stood up and Emmett suddenly put his fist forward, holding it out. "Cullen clan unite!" He said, enthused. We all just stared at him. He shrugged. "What? I saw it on a _Captain Planet_," We all just laughed at him and then separated. Bella and I went back to our room. Sadie and Noah were fast asleep. Bella went and stood in front of the window.

"What if the Volturi find out about them?" She whispered. I could hear the unshed tears in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

"They won't," I told her. She turned around to face me, her hand resting on my chest.

"But if they do, there is always that possibility, what are we going to do?" She asked her voice tight.

"We'll protect Noah and Sadie at all cost," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Taking on the entire Volturi," She shrugged, "Sounds like a plan," She said sarcastically.

"Anything for them," I said and she nodded.

"Of course," I could see a plan forming in her eyes. She was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking about," I kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "Nothing important," I could tell that is was something important, but she must have had her reasons for not telling me.

"We'll make it out alive," I promised her as I held her in my arms. "All of us,"

She nodded and laid her head against my chest. We stood there and listened to the rain that pattered against the window. They would make it out alive, Bella, Sadie and Noah, but as for me, well that was one thing I couldn't promise. I would give myself if I had to. I would die for them. I couldn't promise that it wouldn't come to that.

I hated breaking my promises to Bella.

**AN: Holy crap. Another chapter. Can you believe it? **

**And now the plot thickens! I loved writing Sadie's POV. She is such a know-it-all, just like Edward. **

**Go to my homepage: lilymariepattin(dot)webs(dot)com. There are new outfits on there for Sadie, Noah and Bella. Check it out! ALSO! I have added a new app. The Members app. Go ahead and join. Members get sneek peeks at chapters. There are also the fourms now. So become a member and talk on the fourms with other readers! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! I love them and I love all of you! Thanks! **

**Kisses&Cookies loves**


	5. All I Wanted

**Chapter 5**

**All I Wanted**

_I could follow you to the beginning  
And just relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
To all of our favorite parts  
All I wanted was you _

_**All I Wanted- Paramore**_

As Bella and I laid on the bed with Noah and Sadie between us, Carlisle asked me to meet him in his office. I gave Bella a quick kiss and went down to his office.

"What is it," I asked him once I was sitting in one of the large leather chairs that we're in front of his desk. Carlisle thoughts were slightly scattered, very unusual for him. That made me worry.

He sighed. _I wanted to know you're thoughts on sending Noah and Sadie away. Somewhere where they would be safe, protected and Victoria wouldn't be able to find them. _

I exhaled slowly. I hadn't never considered sending them somewhere. I don't think Bella could handle that. I could but only because I would be sure that they were safe and that it was the best thing for them. Bella wouldn't be able to stop worrying about them. It would drive her crazy to have them away from her.

I looked up towards the ceiling, signaling to Carlisle. Bella would throw a fit if she knew I was considering this option.

_Ah, yes. Bella. That's why I'm asking you first. You could talk her into it. If I mentioned it we both know she would never hear it. _

I nodded. "Let's take a walk," I suggested. Carlisle was relieved that I was considering sending Noah and Sadie somewhere. We both jumped out his window and started our very long conversation, away from the sensitive ears of the family.

***

_**Bella's POV**_

Of course I was curious when Edward and Carlisle went for their 'walk', but when Edward returned I didn't ask about it. Whatever it was I wanted Edward to tell me without me having to ask.

Since it was the weekend, I let the twins sleep as long as they wanted. I took the time to clean up their rooms. Edward and I usually made them clean their rooms but I felt like giving them break after everything.

Noah's wasn't bad, just some clothes and a couple of toys. Sadie's room, as always, was a complete mess. There was clothes from one end to the other, some dirty, some clean due to the fact that Sadie could never make up her mind. Her desk was covered in pictures she had colored. She loved to draw, paint and color and she was quite good at it. I picked out a couple to stick on the fridge and stuck the rest in a drawer. I couldn't help but notice the ones that probably resembled her first vision. Dark human-like figures coming up out of a gray ocean against a black sky. Those I crumbled and threw into the trash.

Next I sorted her clothes and sighed when I opened her closet to find it almost over-stuffed with clothes with their tags still on. I needed to have another talk with Alice about her shopping. After the twins had turned one I made a deal with Alice that she could only buy them new clothes when either they grew or they didn't have something for an occasion that was coming up.

Just as I opened my mouth to call her name, Alice's voice tinkled to my ears. "Sadie grew 3 centimeters. Her jeans would be too short and so would her shirts,"

"Alice, that is not major growth. They would still look the same on her," I told her as she was in her room clicking away on her laptop. I heard her sigh heavily.

"I'll be sure to take her old clothes to Good Will,"

"Yeah, you do that," I snorted. "Shopping obsessed vampire," I mumbled.

"I heard that Bella Marie,"

I smiled. "You were suppose to Ali," I shook my head as she chuckled and I shut Sadie's closet. I stripped the sheets off her bed, replacing them with fresh ones. I stuck the sheets into the laundry chute along with her and Noah's dirty clothes. I finished making her bed and deemed her room finished. Just as I closed her bedroom door, Sadie and Noah came rushing down the stairs. A smile took over my face as I watched my babies, still in their pajamas with their bed-head, rushing towards me.

"Hey guys," I knelt down to embrace them. "Who wants..."I looked at my watch, "Lunch,"

"I want hamburgers!" Sadie exclaimed with a smile. That girl had amazing bounce back after something like what happened last night, happened.

_I want tacos, _Noah's voice sounded off in my mind. He spoke to me through his mind more often than Sadie did.

I smiled. "Well, how about we have both?" Normally I would make them compromise, but I couldn't help but give into them. Edward was tougher than I was when it came to them.

Smiles lit up their faces; a toothy grin from Sadie and his father's crooked smile took over Noah's face. It was those smiles that made my heart feel like it could beat again.

"Let's go," I took them by the hands and walked down to the kitchen. Since it was the weekend, most of the family was away hunting; only Edward, Alice, me and the twins were home. Both Edward and Alice were on their laptops; Alice was shopping and I had no clue what Edward was up to.

I got out all the ingredients and let Noah and Sadie help me put their meals together. Sadie ripped up the lettuce while I helped Noah stir the meat. In one pan I put two small patties and in the other I put put some of the hamburger with taco seasoning. I quickly chopped up a tomato, slices for Sadie. Soon the meals were done and I had Sadie and Noah wash their hands and sit at the table while I put it together.

Noah put together his soft tacos and Sadie built her hamburger. I grabbed the bottle of hot sauce and watched as they each pour a liberal amount onto their meals. They, for some reason, loved it on almost everything.

They each got a glass of apple juice with their meals. I cleaned up the kitchen as they finished up. When they finished, I took their plates and told them to go ask Alice for help getting ready. They scurried off as I loaded the dishwasher.

I let my mind wander over the events of the past couple of weeks. It made my silent heart ache knowing that Sadie and Noah were in danger. Victoria was making good on her word and was causing a hurricane with her newborn army. How many people would they kill along the way to get here? How many innocent people would never get to see their families again?

But then, there was my family to worry about. Sadie and and Noah were my life. I couldn't even think of anything happening to them. I wished that there was something I could do to make them safer. The only thing to keep them safe from vampires were other vampires. Was there anything else?

Werewolves. That was the thought that jumped into my head. They were able to kill Laurent, but I didn't think the pack could handle newborns. I knew Jasper's story. Plus, the last time I had talked to Jacob he said that some in the pack were getting better at controlling their phasing. They hoped they would be able to stop soon. There was something he wasn't telling me about the pack, though. I knew that.

Jacob. My old friend. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was twenty-one and married. To Angela Weber. They had a baby on the way.

The thought made me laugh. I was the one who had introduced them before we left for Hawaii. They were both invited to Sadie and Noah's first birthday. They said 'Hi' and that was it. Not everyone was crazy about the fact that Jacob was still seventeen and Angela was nineteen and that she had broken up with her long-time boyfriend Ben Chaney.

Jacob proposed when he was eighteen and they were married by the time he was nineteen. Her parents were not thrilled that their daughter was married so young, but with Jake and Ange there was really no point in them waiting. What they had was as strong as Edward's and my relationship. Unbreakable.

With Angela knowing about the wolves and vampires, I was able to maintain my friendship with her. She took it all surprisingly well.

I was happy for my friends and also happy with the fact they were safe in Washington. But Sadie and Noah weren't safe here. Maybe I had more options than I thought. The option that was the best would also be the hardest. Could I handle it?

I finished with the dishwasher and made my way up to my bedroom where Edward was. He was still typing away on his laptop when I entered. I shut and locked the door behind me. I could hear Alice asking the kids if they wanted to go down to the beach. Having a psychic as a sister had many advantages. Once I knew they were out of the house I climbed on the bed. Edward acted as if I hadn't, still typing away. I reached over and closed the apple embellished top and set it on the floor.

Edward was sitting up, his legs stretched out and his back against the headboard. I straddled him and still received no reaction from him. His dark golden eyes weren't focused on me, but rather on the wall behind me.

I placed a kiss on his neck. "Are you mad at me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No," He said, his voice controlled.

"Did I do something," I kissed his nose.

He sighed. "No,"

I leaned back a little. "Then what's wrong," He sighed again, uncrossing his arms and placing them on my hips. Hallelujah. A reaction.

After a couple of quiet moments he spoke. "I've been thinking,"

"So have I," I said, looking away from him. His warm hand made me look at him.

"You first," he suggested.

"Well," I blew out the word with a rush of air. "I've been thinking about Sadie and Noah, of course," He nodded, "And I've been thinking about their safety and what's best for them," I took an unneeded breath. "Maybe them staying here isn't the best thing," My voice came out in a quiet, thick tone. I felt the tears in my eyes but knew they would never fall.

Edward exhaled, seeming relieved. "I've been thinking the same thing,"

That caught me by surprise. "Really?" He nodded. I never thought that Edward would let them out of his sight.

"Carlisle asked me to consider it," Ah. So that's what they were talking about last night. "And to talk to you about it," Edward's eyes became incredibly pained. "If sending them away means that we won't loose them..." He trailed off, his hands fisting the material that rested on my hips. I rested my forehead on his and tried to get as close to him as possible.

"Then we should do it," I choked out. A strangled sob escaped my mouth and Edward pulled me even closer to him. We held each other as we tried to sort through the emotions and pain that came with our decision.

Our lips found each other and we took comfort with our kisses and touches. We took our time with one another. Usually we were rushing for release, but we made this last as long as possible, trying to comfort each other for as long as possible.

I was wearing a dress and the only thing between us was my underwear and Edward's jeans. I wanted him, needed him. His jeans were removed and he slipped me out of my panties.

I took him in and went at a slow, even for a human, pace. Soft moans and growls escaped our throats as I slowly brought us to our climaxes. I fell limp against him, my head on his shoulder. We continued to hold each other.

"I love you," I whispered to him. He brushed his fingers through my hair, something he knew I loved.

"I love you, too," He ran his fingers across my scalp. "We'll get through this," I nodded against his shoulder.

***

The next day, after the twins had been put to bed, Edward and I sat down with the rest of the family.

Everyone but Alice and Carlisle looked puzzled as to why we had called a family meeting. I took a breath.

"We have made some really tough decisions regarding Sadie and Noah," I started. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. " Edward and I think it's best if we send Sadie and Noah somewhere where Victoria will never think to look. Somewhere safer," I let out a shaky breath.

"Do they really have to go," Esme's question was rhetorical. She leaned into Carlisle, sobbing quietly.

"Where will they go," Jasper asked, his eyes troubled. I looked to Edward.

"We've talked to Carlisle about it and we think that the Irish coven would be best," Edward told them. The looks of shock were expected.

"Why not Alaska?" Emmett demanded. "At least they are vegetarians,"

"Victoria would think to look there," I explained. "She knows all about Denali thanks to Laurent,"

"How are they even going to take the fact that Sadie and Noah are hybrids," Rosalie's fist came down on the table.

I sighed. "We don't know, Rose. If they freak out, we'll have to think of somewhere else. But," I shook my head. "But I will not put my children into anymore danger," My voice came out stronger than before. "They have to be safe, even if it that means they can't be here with us,"

"Bella and I have really thought about this. We know it will be hard on all of you, but we have to do all that we can," Edward said, his voice full of finality. This wasn't a discussion.

"Liam, Siobhan and Maggie will be here tomorrow afternoon," Alice said in a far off tone. "They should take it well," She smiled sadly.

"Good," Edward stood up, pulling me up with him. "Don't worry. You will all get a chance to say goodbye." Edward and I left the room, leaving our family to their thoughts.

Once Edward and I were in our bedroom, I took a seat in the center of the bed. I looked down at my forever short nails.

"How are we going to tell them?" I whispered to Edward who stood in the corner, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

He exhaled noisily. "We just have to tell them the truth. They'll understand," I looked up at him and I could tell he was fighting his emotions, but I could read it in his eyes; he didn't want to do this either.

"We've never been away from them for more than a couple of days," I whispered. I couldn't find it in me to have my voice any louder than that. Edward swept me into his arms. I held onto him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss them so much," My voice broke.

"So am I," Edward pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that until Alice told us that we only had three hours until the Irish coven would arrive. I pulled myself out of Edward's arms, grabbing his hand and going down into Noah's room first. I picked him up and carried him into Sadie's room.

"Mommy," His bleary voice called out. "What's goin' on?" Edward woke up Sadie and pulled her into his lap. The four of us sat on Sadie's bed.

"Daddy," Sadie questioned.

"Noah, Sadie," I took a breath. "Daddy and I have something we need to talk to you about," I opened my mouth to say what I needed to, but I couldn't make the words come out. I looked to Edward and shook my head.

"Your mom and I have decided that it's too dangerous for you guys to stay here," He said, his voice even. Too controlled.

_We're going away?_ Noah asked, letting us both hear it. There was a picture of the four of us that came along.

_No, just you and Sadie,_ I looked into his deep eyes that were welling with tears.

"This is the only way we can be sure that both of you will be completely safe. That is the most important thing," Edward told them. Sadie had her face buried into Edward's chest, her little sobs racking her body.

"Sadie, Sadie," Edward tried to calm her. She pulled away from him and looked up at him, her face marred with tears.

"Daddy, don't you love me?" She sobbed. Edward looked like a knife went through his heart.

"Of course I do, sweetheart." He brushed down her curls.

"Then why are you sending me away? It's is because of my visions?" She wiped away her tears. Edward crushed her to him.

"No, never Sadie. Please, don't think that. We are only doing this so that you will be safe. It's not something we want to do, but we have to," Sadie seemed to calm down for the moment. I looked down at Noah. He was crying, but his tears were silent.

"Noah, honey," He looked at me and my heart broke even more.

"I understand, but I don't wanna leave you and Daddy," he tried to wipe away his tears. I lifted him into my arms and held him to me.

"I know you don't," I held down my own sobs. They needed me to be strong.

"Will you and everyone else be safe?" He asked. I smiled slightly. Of course he would be worried about everyone else.

"We'll be fine. We're strong enough to handle whatever comes," I felt him nod and calm a little more. Sadie was quiet in Edward's arms. Our eyes locked and I reached out a hand which he intertwined with his own.

After several minutes I announced that it was time for baths and to start getting ready. Edward took Noah and I handled Sadie. I didn't have to worry about packing because Alice had done it for me the night before. Though Alice could be hyper and a little crazy at times, she was the best at handling situations like this.

As I was washing out Sadie's hair she asked me, "Mommy, are you gonna miss us?"

I smiled at her. "Every second," She smiled at that. I wrapped her in a towel and carried her into her room. Since they were going to be on a plane I decided jeans would be best, but I let Sadie pick out the rest of the outfit. She looked down at the floor for a second. Her eyes snapped towards her dresser and she pulled out a light blue shirt with the Superman symbol on it. I helped her dress, putting a dark blue zip-up on her since it was colder today. I pulled her curls back with the Cullen crest bobby pins. I also slipped her necklace on.

When we were done, we met Edward and Noah in the hallway. I chuckled as I took in Noah. He was wearing a blue shirt with the Superman symbol and a dark blue hoodie.

"Did you two plan this," I asked them, smiling. They nodded. I shook my head and carried Sadie down the stairs. The family was sitting in the living room, waiting for us.

"Ten minutes," Alice said. "Their flight landed early,"

"How's it looking," Edward asked her. She was quiet, sharing her thoughts with Edward. He nodded and then turned to me. "It will be best if we talk to them first, then bring out Sadie and Noah. The photo albums would be helpful," I nodded. I set Sadie down and she went over to Emmett, climbed into his lap and held onto him.

I raced up the stairs and grabbed the bulky photo albums. I was back down in the stairs in half a second and set the books on the table. Sadie was now curled up with Rose and Noah was with Esme. We heard tires turn onto the dirt road that led to the house. Esme handed Noah to Jasper who with everyone but Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I, went out into the kitchen which was hidden from the living room.

I sat on Edward's lap as we listened to car doors shut and the quick feet going up the stairs. A quick knock echoed through out the quiet house. We stood up and Carlisle answered the door.

"Siobhan, Liam. How good to see you. And Maggie, it's been so long. Come on in," I was still a little thrown to see their burgundy eyes, but took them in. Siobhan was a large woman with a very intimidating presence. Liam was very severe and intense. Maggie was a small girl with bouncy red curls. She had a friendly smile on her face. It put me a little more at ease and I let myself smile.

"You must be Bella," Maggie stated. She came forward, holding out her hand which I shook. "We've heard a lot about you," She reminded me a bit of Alice. "Good to see you Edward," He dipped his head.

I smiled. "Yes, pleasure to meet you,"

Siobhan came forward and also held out her hand. "Bella," She smiled and I smiled back. Liam simply tipped his head at me and I smiled at him.

"So Carlisle," Siobhan started. "What was so important that you just had to tell us in person? You made it sound as if it was an emergency,"

"Actually it's something Bella and I have to tell you," Edward stated. "We have to ask something of you also, but we would appreciate if you would give us a chance to explain ourselves,"

All of their eyes became wary and they shared a look. "Go ahead Edward," Siobhan said, her voice as wary as her eyes.

He went to the table and grabbed the photo albums, handing one to each of our red eyed guests. "Start with this one," He tapped the one that held the photos of my pregnancy and the first months of Noah and Sadie's life. They opened the book and flipped through it, their eyes becoming more and more confused.

"Edward, I don't understand..." Maggie said, her voice laced with confusion. They started on the next photo album. We let them look through all of them before we said anything.

"Will someone please explain," Liam asked, speaking for the first time.

"That little girl and boy are Sadie and Noah. They are our, Edward and my, children," I started and they kept staring at me in confusion. "As you can see, I carried them and they have grown as normal human children, but they are also half vampire."

"I can't believe this," Siobhan said. "Maggie," Maggie seemed to snap out of her daze.

"They are telling the truth. I can't sense a lie," She breathed in disbelief.

"Well, I don't believe it. We should leave," Liam spoke up again.

"Would you like more proof?" Edward asked him. He looked towards the kitchen. "Sadie, Noah come on out. I want you to run to us,"

"But you said we weren't allowed to run in the house, Daddy," Sadie's voice tinkled in from the kitchen.

Edward sighed. "I know, but I'm allowing you one exception," With that Sadie and Noah ran to us; they would have been a blur to human eyes. Sadie took Edward's hand and Noah leaned back against me as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Oh my lord," Siobhan whispered.

"Noah, Sadie, say hello to Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. They are friends of Papa's," They both said hello. I looked up from them to the Irish coven. "Do you believe it now," I looked at Liam. His face seemed to be impassive.

"How," Was all Maggie could say.

"We have some theories," Carlisle spoke from his position next to Edward.

"You said you wanted to ask something of us," Siobhan lifted her awed gaze from Noah and Sadie to Edward.

"Yes," He started but then looked down at Sadie and Noah. "Rose, Alice," He called to them and they came in from the kitchen. "Will you take the twins upstairs," They both nodded but Noah and Sadie put up a protest.

"Daddy, I want to stay with you," Sadie pouted.

"We have to talk to our friends about something," He told her. She rolled her eyes and then turned to look at the Irish coven.

"I've been having visions of the mean vampire who doesn't like Mommy. She has made a newborn army to come and kill us. Mommy and Daddy want to send us with you guys so that me and Noah will be safe when it comes time to fight," She said all in one breath and I was left staring at her with my mouth slightly agape. I wasn't the only one.

"She really knows how to cut to the chase," Maggie chuckled. I laughed slightly.

"That she does," I turned to look at her. "Now you know,"

"They have powers," Was Siobhan's first question. I nodded and told Sadie and Noah to demonstrate. Sadie went first. She focused on the vase that sat on the coffee table. She lifted it and made it move about the room, finally letting it land on Maggie's head. Maggie lifted it off and set it back on the table.

"Amazing," She smiled.

"Noah," Edward gestured for him to go next. Noah bit his lower lip and suddenly Siobhan was moving and embraced Liam. Liam seemed surprised as did Siobhan.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I can control minds," Noah said in a quiet voice. "I made you do that," The shock that covered their faces was almost funny.

"Extraordinary," Siobhan finally said.

"Sadie has also been having visions as of late," I explained.

"You're children are quiet amazing. I don't doubt that they are yours. Little Noah looks like a copy of his father," Siobhan continued. "The green eyes though..."

"My eyes when I was human," Edward told them. They nodded.

"Are we gonna go with you?" Noah asked them,looking at Maggie. She turned to Siobhan and Liam.

"Do the Volturi know of them?" Maggie asked. We all had taken seats. Edward and I on the couch with Sadie and Noah in our laps with Carlisle and Esme next to us. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice took seats on the other couch, leaving the Irish coven the love seat and chair.

"No," Edward shook his head. "That is another reason we want to send them somewhere safe. This newborn army is creating a media storm and the Volturi are sure to come and investigate. We don't want them to know about Noah and Sadie for as long as possible."

"Understandable," Maggie said.

"But taking them puts us at risk with the Volturi," Liam said.

"I would not fret over that," Carlisle disagreed. "Aro wouldn't come here himself, so they would never know of your involvement with us,"

"Siobhan, we should do this. We should help the Cullens," Maggie pleaded with the leader of the coven. Siobhan closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Their scent is not appealing," She noted. "They smell good but not in an appetizing way," She chuckled. I noticed Sadie and Noah share a look.

After a couple of thoughtful moments, Siobhan's eyes opened. They were shimmering with light. "We would love to have Sadie and Noah for a visit,"

Two feelings raged inside of me at that moment. The first was happiness that Sadie and Noah would be safe. I was so grateful to the Irish coven for accepting to babysit for the time being. They would be protected and I wouldn't lose them for eternity.

The second emotion was my heart break. Sadie and Noah had never been away from me for more than two days, how would I handle days and possibly weeks without them? I was willing letting them out of my sight.

I hugged Noah to me and leaned my forehead on the back of his head. I inhaled his scent. Sweet and clean. He turned around and hugged me.

"It'll be okay, Mommy," He placed his hands on my cheeks. He always ended up comforting me. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Sadie crawled over to me and I made room for her on my lap. They both hugged me and I kissed both of them.

"You two have to take care of each other, alright?" I told them, making them look at me. They nodded and I pulled them towards me again.

After what seemed to be only minutes, Edward told me that it was time for them to go. I released them, keeping a hold on their hands. I helped them into their coats and then passed them off to Edward who easily lifted them both into his arms. Their bags were already in the car.

He set them down and they went around saying goodbye to their aunts, uncles and grandparents.

They came back to Edward and I. We hugged them both, whispering I love yous. Edward helped them into the car, buckling them into the backseat with Maggie.

The car drove off with Sadie and Noah waving to us from the backseat. It took everything I had to stay rooted in my spot, to not go after the car, stopping it, ripping the door off and getting my babies back.

Once we heard that they were on the highway, I collapsed into Edward's arms, sobbing. How was I going to survive this?

**AN: Hey everyone! The song is from Paramore's new album, **_brand new eyes,_ **which comes out on Tuesday!**

**So don't kill me for this chapter. I can imagine the reviews now, **_OMG! You crazy retard! Why would you send Sadie and Noah away??!!? _

**Believe me, I have my reasons. We will get chapters in their POVs. Don't worry.**

**Speaking of reviews, the last chapter only got 10 reviews. What the heck guys? The first three got 50 reviews each. When I posted the last chapter fanfiction was a bit on the fritz, so maybe that was it. So let me hear you! Give me your opinions. What do YOU think? Let me know. **

**Bella's outfit and both Sadie's and Noah's outfits have been made, so go to my website: lilymariepattin(dot)webs(dot)com and check it out. The link is huge for the outfits. Also, while you're there, become a member. All members get sneak peeks at the next chapter. I swear they do. I sent one for this chapter. So become a member! Go to the forums, and write something, anything. But you can only post on the forums if you're a member. **

**Thanks for reading! Review! Love you guys! If you review Edward Cullen will come and bake and feed you cookies. Naked. **

**Oh, this story is officially getting bumped up to an M rating. ^_^ Don't judge me too much on the barely there lemon. I'm new to it. So don't expect it every chapter. Thanks!**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear Readers,

Hi! So, you're probably wondering when I am going to update again. All I can say is that, it will happen when I have time. I just started cosmetology school. It's a 1800 hour course and I go to school Tuesdays through Saturdays, 9 to 5:30. My only days off are on Sundays and Mondays, which I usually spend doing my notes and reading my book for school. It's harder than it seems. There is a lot of science and techniques that go into being a hairstylist. I am usually in bed by 11, so no more late night/early morning writing for me. I do have a good portion of the next chapter of _When I Look at the Stars_ written, I just have to finish it.

I hope y'all understand. I'm also going to be getting a job, so that means that even MORE of my time will be taken up. It's crazy and it will be this way until I finish school which I'm hoping will be late summer. I will try and outline the rest of both stories so it will be easier to write.

I love all of you and appericate every review that you wonderful people send me. Thank you for all the support and love!

Yours truly,

Marie Pattin


	7. I Wasn't Prepared

**Chapter 6**

**I Wasn't Prepared**

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out _

**Hysteria- Muse**

I let out a long sigh as I stared at the dark sky through the airplane window. I missed Mommy and Daddy. I missed everyone.

I never thought that Sadie and I would ever have to leave our family for anything; I thought we would always be together. Watching Mommy try to be happy as we left was just as painful as Sadie breaking down on the way to the airport. I tried to comfort her with my thoughts, but she blocked me out so I do what I always do, I asked myself, what would Daddy do? Daddy, of course, would hold Sadie and tell her exactly what she needed to hear to be quiet. But, I wasn't Daddy.

I held Sadie though, and I told her that everything would be alright and that we would see them again. She stopped sobbing, but she kept on crying.

I could tell that neither Siobhan or Maggie knew what to do and Liam seemed to just focus on the road as he drove. I knew that they had never been around kids before which meant I would have to look out for Sadie, just like Daddy told me to.

_Noah..._

_ Yeah, Sade, _

_ I miss... _A memory of Mommy and Daddy came to her mind followed by a session of pictures of our family.

_I do too. But we had to go. _

_ I know. We had to be safe... _Flashbacks of her nightmarish visions came to her mind. I wrapped my arms and mind around hers.

_They won't be able to get us. Liam, Siobhan and Maggie will protect us. _

She sniffled. _I know, but what about Momma and Daddy? And Aunt Ali and Rose and Uncle Jazz and Em? What about Nana and Papa!? _

"Shh, calm down." I whispered in her ear. Sadie always worried herself to pieces. She shouldn't have to worry. I was her brother. It was my job to worry about everything.

_They can protect themselves. 'Member what we heard about Uncle Jazz? 'Bout how he was in a vampire army? _

_ Yeah, but, they need us there, Noah. They need our powers._ Sadie stared at me with her dark eyes. _We're not normal kids. We're Cullens! It's just like Uncle Emmett says, We need to kick some ass!_

_ Uh, Sade, I don't think we're allowed to say, or think, that word. _

_ Oh right. Oops. _She giggled slightly which drew the attention of Maggie.

Maggie was nice. She had pretty red hair and reminded me of Aunt Alice. She was able to sense when someone was lying which meant Sadie wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

"What are you two talking about," She asked.

"Oh you know, this and that," Sadie answered smoothly. I rolled my eyes. She was going to have to learn that we couldn't lie, not to Maggie.

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Really?" Sadie kept her poker face.

"Yup," She smiled at Maggie, challenging her. "Just a little brother, sister talk," That was close enough to the truth to throw Maggie off.

"Alright," She could still tell that she wasn't being told everything.

_Sadie. That isn't very polite. Mommy said we had to be respectful of the Irish Coven. They are being really nice by watching over us. _

Sadie rolled her eyes. _Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll try harder, I guess. _

When the plane landed, Sadie held on tight to me with one hand enclosed around mine and the other gripping my coat. My head had been feeling funny ever since we had gotten on the plane back home. The pain in my head increased as Liam and Maggie gathered our luggage.

_Noah..._ Sadie's voice was worried and thats when the dam broke and everything came flooding in.

_I hope the flight isn't delay... I wonder when... Hopefully my wife...-we can get somethin... -mmit! I mis... I wonder if I should tell hi... I hate visitin... Rain? Really, thats all it doe... -she's quite a looke... _

The voices wouldn't stop. I couldn't get them to stop. I just wanted them to stop.

_**Maggie's POV**_

I didn't know what to do as Noah suddenly pressed his hands against his head and fell to his knees, begging for it to stop. Sadie fell to her knees beside him and lifted his head with her tiny hands, making Noah look at her.

"Focus on me, Noah. Don't worry about anything else, just focus on my voice, my thoughts," She instructed him in a calm, but loud voice. Noah seemed to struggle to do as she said as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"I.. can't," He huffed out. "They're... all too...loud!"

"Noah Cullen, focus on me. Listen to only my thoughts. Open your eyes and look at me," Noah did as his sister said.

I noticed that people were starting to look at them so I moved myself beside them, using my body to shield theirs from everyone else's line of view. I kept my eyes on Noah who's eyes suddenly flashed open and stared directly at his sister. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"Noah, lad, are you alright," I asked him, putting my hand on his back.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure what happened..." His gaze was still locked with Sadie's, as if looking away from her meant the end of the world. Sadie helped Noah to his feet, whispering "Stay with me" to him.

I could hardly believe that these children we're only five years old. They acted beyond their years.

"Are they alright," Siobhan asked me as they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I think so," I shook my head, unable to understand what had happened. I didn't have anymore air left. Not breathing was uncomfortable, so I nodded to Siobhan and Liam towards the exit. I went over to Noah and Sadie, and motioned for them to follow. Noah stayed glued to Sadie, just like she had done earlier during the plane ride. I let them walk in front of me, so I could keep an eye on them just in case something else happened.

I decided that when we got back to the house, I would give Edward and Bella a call.

_**Bella's POV**_

_Come, come back to me, my, my darling  
I wasn't prepared for this _

**I Wasn't Prepared- Eisley **

"What," I let out in a quiet whisper.

"Noah is just like his father," Maggie's accented voice sounded far away. "Sadie was able to get him to focus on her thoughts and to turn everyone else's down,"

Noah could read minds. I leaned back against the wall, the phone being held limply against my ear. In a way I wasn't surprised; Noah and Sadie were special. How many more powers could they have?

"Thanks for calling Maggie," I sighed. "I want to talk to them,"

"Sure," She laughed as I heard the phone being handed off.

"Mommy!" Hearing Sadie's voice made me want to cry.

"Hey, sweetie. How are things?"

"They're alright. _Mommy,_" Sadie stressed my named. "They live in a freaking castle," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do they?"

"Yeah. Oh my goodness. We have to get one, we just have too," I laughed again.

"I'll talk to Daddy about it," I teased her. I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"I miss you, Momma," Her usually loud voice, was quiet. My heart broke.

"I miss you, too. But, you and your brother will be home soon," I swallowed thickly. I hoped I wasn't lying to her.

"That's what Noah keeps tellin' me," She sighed. "You wanna talk to Noah,"

"That would be great, love." I heard the phone being handed off again.

"Hi Mommy," I hearing Noah's normal, quiet voice made my heart soar.

"How are you? Maggie told me what happened," I had to make sure he was okay.

"I guess I'm okay. My head still hurts," I could hear something in his voice. He didn't need me at the moment, he needed his father. "Is Daddy there?" I could have smiled at how well I knew Noah. He was just like me; an open book.

"He's hunting, baby," I wish I could tell Edward to get his butt back here, to comfort his son in the way that only another mind reader could.

My wish was granted as Edward came zooming in through the back door.

"You're in luck, sweetie, he just came home," I could Noah sigh with relief as I gave the phone to Edward who wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Noah," Edward's voice floated into the receiver. Edward listened quietly for a few minutes as Noah described what had happened to him at the airport. "I know how hard it is, Noah, to have every voice floating in and not being able to block them out. It took me awhile to gain control over it. Just keep focusing on Sadie's thoughts and try to imagine that everyone else is like a radio. You can turn the dial to focus on one station, the rest of it will become background noise," I smiled, remembering how Edward had compared my blocked thoughts to a radio frequency that he didn't receive.

Edward laughed. "Well, your mother is one of a kind," Edward listened to another one of Noah's questions.

"It's very rare to come across people that you can't hear well. Your Grandpa Charlie was hard for me to hear, which is where your Mom got her silent mind from," I shot a confused look at Edward. He had never told me that he difficulty hearing Charlie's thoughts. Edward gave me a look that said he would tell me about it later and I nodded.

"Put the speaker phone on and get Sadie," Edward instructed Noah as he turned the speaker phone on.

"Daddy!" Sadie's voice cheered.

Edward's smile was dazzling. "Hi love,"

"Daddy, they have a castle! We should totally get one. Seriously, it rocks." Suddenly Sadie bust out laughing. "Get it, Daddy? It's a castle and it _rocks_ 'cause its made of rocks!" Edward laughed as he told her he got it. "But seriously Daddy, I want one," He told her he would think about it. I suspected that Edward would willingly give them anything they wanted, not that I was any better. I would give them the world if I could.

"We love you," I told them, knowing the conversation was coming to an end.

"We love you, too," The answered together.

"Be good for Maggie, Siobhan and Liam," Edward reminded them. I sighed.

"We'll be seeing you soon," I told them as they gave a loud good bye. Noah threw in to tell everyone else that they loved and missed them. A final good-bye and Edward hung up the phone. I clung to Edward even tighter.

"I miss them so much," I sobbed out. God. It would feel wonderful to cry.

"I know, I do too," Edward whispered to me. "It takes very ounce of my control to not go and get them,"

Edward and I stayed like that for awhile. Suddenly his head shot up and he let out a growl. Alice bust through the back door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"We have a problem," She muttered in a bleak tone. My thoughts started to swirl with what the problem could be and they immediately jumped to Noah and Sadie.

"Victoria is coming sooner that we thought," Edward told me. I could his mind trying to process how we were going to win this fight.

"We need help," I muttered. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen and their eyes turned to me.

"Who," Esme voiced.

"Other covens," Emmett suggested.

"No," Carlisle shook his head. "The Volturi is sure to investigate any of them if they help,"

While everyone discussed who to get to help us, my mind whirled with the thoughts I had had just days ago when I was thinking of who could protect Noah and Sadie.

"The wolves," I looked up to see every staring at me, questioning my sanity. "They can help. They can handle vampires; they took down Laurent and we're on good terms with them. The wolves would jump at the chance to rip apart some bloodsuckers," I smiled a little.

Everyone was quiet, thinking if my idea was a good one or had I finally just lost it.

"It could work," Jasper said from his corner of the kitchen. He looked up, his eyes had a slight shine to them. "Alice said there could be up to twenty newborns. The eight of us won't be enough,"

"Should we really involve them? I wouldn't want them to get hurt," Esme worried from her place at Carlisle's side.

Carlisle side. "I'm afraid we have no other choice. It's either them or we face this army alone,"

"I'll make the call," I offered. "I've been meaning to call Angela anyways. I need an update on the baby," I smiled lightly.

Carlisle smiled. "That would be great Bella. You do have the best relationship with the wolves and now that Jacob Black has taken his place as the alpha," He trailed off.

I laughed. "Yeah, he's finally owned up. I'll go call," I kissed Edward's cheek and then raced to my bedroom to grab my cell phone- the number that Angela would recognize- and scrolled down to her name which was named as "Blacks".

The phone rang twice before Angela answered me with an annoyed hello.

"Well, Hi to you too," I chuckled.

"Bella!" I laughed again.

"How is my little niece or nephew," I asked her.

"Your nephew is just fine," She replied happily.

"It's boy!" I cheered. Jacob owed me some money. "Boys are easier than girls, trust me."

She laughed. "Oh I do. If all my kids were like Noah, I would have ten." We chatted for awhile. Her parents were doing just fine and her little brothers were adjusting well to sixth grade. The pack was doing well, now that it had stopped growing at almost twenty wolves. Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory had a quickie marriage just a couple of months ago; no one even knew they were dating and just a couple weeks after, Lauren announced that they were expecting; a shot-gun wedding for Lauren and Mike. How ironic.

"So how are things in your neck of the woods," Angela finally asked me. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh you know you, the usual, another vampire hell bent on killing my family," I tried to play it off lightly- no need to stress out the pregnant woman.

"Bella Cullen," She sighed. "You should have called sooner. The pack has been expecting it,"

"Really," I questioned.

"Yeah. The mess on the islands has been all over the news. A few of the boys wanted to come down the minute they heard, but Jake told them to wait for your call. He said, 'If they need us, they'll call,'"

"Well, they can get excited now, we need help," I sighed.

"Bella, is something else wrong," Angela asked me. Damn. She was good.

"I had to send Noah and Sadie away," I breathed, trying to hold in my heartbreak. "I had to do it to protect them,"

"Oh Bella," She sighed. "I'm sorry. I can only imagine what you're going through..." Her voice trailed off as a door opened with a deep laughter following. "Jake's home," Angela said, but not really to me. I waited as they exchanged hellos and as Angela told Jacob what was going on.

"Hey Bells," His deep voice greeted me in a very official tone, well, official for Jake. "Just tell us when and we'll be there,"

"When," I said in a defeated tone.

"How many bloodsuc- I mean vamps," He cleared his throat.

"All depends, the number goes up and down, but around eighteen," I told him and listen as he hissed in a breath.

"This is gonna be awesome," I heard his laugh. "It's been awhile since we've gotten any action. We'll be there A-S-A-P,"

"Thanks Jake, for everything,"

"No problem, Bells. See you soon,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone, letting it fall to the side as I flipped onto my back and sighed. The wolves were coming. Maybe we could win this with them, but at what cost? How many would they lose? How many would we lose?

I bit my lip. I shouldn't think like that. I couldn't bare to think like that because I couldn't imagine losing anyone of my family. I don't think my silent heart could take it if anyone lost their life because of what I had brought upon them. Yes, it was my fault for this. If only I had-

"Bella, what are you doing," Edward's slightly annoyed voice broke my train of thought. I turned my head to stare at him. He was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, his face an odd mixture of anger, annoyance and slight amusement.

"Thinking," I teased him. He rolled his eyes as he strolled over to me. He flopped down next to me, though for Edward to "flop" anywhere was an amusement in of itself. He played with my hair, running his hands through it. I closed my eyes and just let him stroke my hair, relaxing me to the closest thing a vampire could get to sleep.

"Are you going tell me what you were thinking about," He whispered in my ear.

"Cheater," I breathed. I turned my head to look at him. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, his honey eyes clear and honest.

. . .

"What was your question," I asked him again, truly forgetting what it was. He still was looking at me with his hypnotic eyes.

"What were you thinking," He asked me again, tracing a pattern on my collar bone with is lean finger.

"Just how none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," I gulped, knowing that my train of thought would make Edward angry.

True to his nature, he let out a puff of air through his nose and his jaw tensed. His eyes hardened. "How on earth is this your fault," He demanded.

I sighed and turned on my side to face him. I traced his features, trying to smooth out the angry lines. "If I had protected Noah and Sadie better, there are just so many things I could have done different and-"

"No. If anyone is at fault, it's mine," Edward huffed. "If I had taken care of Victoria back when..." His eyes narrowed, remembering the horrible ordeal that was Phoenix. "She wouldn't have threatened our children, she wouldn't have gotten together an army of newborns to come and attack us," He sighed. "It's not your fault,"

"Well, if it's not my fault, then it's not yours either." I told him, my voice firm.

"Bella-" He started, but I cut him off.

"No," I sighed. "You know, this isn't doing us any good by blaming ourselves," I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. "Noah and Sadie wouldn't want us blaming ourselves,"

"You're right," He sighed as he snuggled against me, resting his head underneath my chin.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed the top of his head. I could feel him smirk against my chest. "I know you do," I could feel his lips move against my collar bone. I smiled against his head as I felt his hand move from where it had been resting on my knee, up to my thigh.

"I love when Alice dresses you in skirts," He mumbled as he placed kisses along my neck, his hand now resting on my hip underneath my gray, pink and black tiered skirt.

"Why is that," I breathed.

I felt his smirk grow, "Easy access." He stated simply as he kissed his way up to my lips. I attacked his mouth eagerly, taking control and Edward let me as he slipped my black panties down to my ankles.

"How..long...ung... do we... have," I panted out as Edward worked his fingers inside me.

"Long enough," he muttered as he rolled us over.

**AN: And so your evil authoress stops there. Sorry for taking so long to update!! School is truly crazy. It's like having a job but you don't get paid but I'm going on break on the 24th, so I'll have some time then. **

**Remember to check out the website: lilymariepattin(dot)webs(dot)com and become a member so you can get SNEEK PEEKS of the chapters. And there is a new outfit and a new way I am featuring them. PLUS! Check out the song, **_I Wasn't Prepared_**, which is on my playlist for the story. It's amazing. **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I want some feedback. What do you like? What don't you like? TELL ME! I can't get better unless you guys give me your opinions. If you have an idea about the story, LET ME KNOW! Be my inspiration, it helps me write! **

**Thank you for all your reviews and all your love! I love you guys so much! **

**Yours truly,**

**Marie Pattin**


	8. Prepare The Masses

**Chapter 7  
Prepare The Masses**

_**Angela's POV  
**__We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
_**When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne **

Jacob and I laid in bed, just staring into each other eyes. He was leaving, and even though he had assured me that he would always come back to me, I couldn't help but worry. He was going off to fight vampires, one of his favorite things to do. He was going off to help the only vampires we liked: The Cullens.

When Bella had called me and told me that they needed the packs' help, I knew it was bad. Vampires, like werewolves, were stubborn and didn't ask for help, unless they absolutely needed it.

Jake rubbed his hands over my swollen stomach. He had become obsessed with my stomach ever since I had gotten pregnant, always touching it, resting his hand on it, looking for any excuse really to give attention to the place that was housing our baby.

The day I told Jacob that I was pregnant was one of the best days of my life, next to the day I met Jake and the day we got married. He picked me up, spun me around and kissed me senseless. I would keep on having babies if it meant Jacob would be that happy. I couldn't imagine losing Jake and having to raise this baby by myself.

"Hey," Jake called to me softly, lifting up my chin with his free hand. "This is only, 'See you later' not 'Good-bye',"

I nodded, swallowing my tears. "I know. I'm just going to miss this," I placed my hand over the hand that was caressing my belly. Jake smiled at me.

"I'm going to miss it too," He pulled me closer to him, his warmth almost sweltering. "But we shouldn't be gone any longer than a couple of days, a week at the most. Most of it is just waiting for leech army to show up,"

"You have to promise me you'll be careful, nothing stupid," I locked my eyes with his dark ones, the tears finally escaping. He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Promise," I whispered against his lips.

"I can't," He sighed. "Sometimes being reckless is how you get the job done," I sat up then, Jake sitting up with me.

"Jake, I can't raise this baby alone. He's going to need his father," I grabbed a tissue off the night stand and wiped away my tears. "I need you. I can't breathe without you," I sobbed as Jake wrapped his arms around me, nearly swallowing me up with his huge form.

"All I can promise you is that I'll come back," He kissed the top of my head. "We can handle these leeches, no problem. Plus, the Cullens are gonna be there, they are know how to fight their own kind."

"How are you going to know how to fight these newborns," I snuggled into his chest. "Bella said they are more dangerous than older vampires,"

"Jasper, I guess, knows how to deal with newborns," Jacob rubbed his hand up and down my back, helping me relax. "He's gonna be giving us tips, sorta like a boot camp, from what Edward told me,"

I sighed. "I know that you have to go, but I really wish you could just stay here with me,"

"I wish I could stay with you, too, Ang," I lifted my head up and met his lips with mine. Our sweet, soft kiss soon became rougher and more intense as Jake reached his hand up to pull my cami down. Without letting go of his lips, I pushed his large form down onto the bed, settling myself on top of him.

"I really gonna miss this," His voice was husky as he massaged my thighs.

I couldn't control the smirk that crossed my face. I was only this confident with Jacob. "I know," I breathed as I took control of his lips again.

_**Bella's POV  
**__Prepare the masses, cause this means war  
And if it's a fight they want,  
we'll bring the hell they're looking for  
_**Prepare The Masses- A Change Of Pace**

The wolves had finally arrived and the number of newborns had changed, for now. Alice now saw twenty-one and with the eight of us plus the fifteen wolves, would be more than enough. But that wasn't including Victoria, she made twenty-two, but Edward and I called dibs on her. She would die by either my hands or Edward's, maybe both.

"Jake," I greeted him with a hug and a smile and an effort to not wrinkle my nose at the wet dog smell. "How's Angela and the baby," I asked once I pulled away. If Jake smiled any bigger, his face would get stuck like that.

"They are both perfect and wonderful," His smile was even wider and it became contagious as a smile lit up my face.

"Good," I turned to the rest of the wolves, recognizing most of them. Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Collin, Brady and then several others that I knew by face, but not by name. Carlisle cleared this throat, "Everyone, we thank you all for coming to us in our time of need. It's good to have friends that you can rely on,"

"No problem, Doc," Jake said loudly. "We love the chance to destroy some... bad vamps," I nearly laughed at how Jake had worded his sentence so as not to offend us.

Carlisle only laughed. "Yes. My wife and Bella have prepared a dinner for all of you. We have set it up outside so that it is more comfortable for all of you," I could see the packs eyes light up at the mention of food. "Afterward, we shall discuss our strategy,"

"If you'll follow me," Esme smiled and gestured for them to follow. Despite the smell, it sort of felt almost like a family reunion. Carlisle went with Esme while the rest of us hung back. I went to stand with Edward.

"How are they," I asked him as I grabbed his hand.

"Good, the ones who are not as familiar with us are a little skittish, but seeing their alpha so comfortable with us, helps ease their worries a bit. They're mostly excited, though," Edward smiled.

"I must admit, I'm a bit excited to learn more about how to fight newborns," I told Edward who frowned at me. Edward had told me the night before that he wanted me to sit out. He couldn't stand the thought of me ripping apart newborns and possibly getting hurt.

"I still don't like it," He muttered, pouting. I placed a kiss on his lower lip.

"I know you don't, but I have to do this. I'm strong now, I don't have to sit on the sidelines, I can finally be helpful and not a burden,"

"You were never a burden," Edward wrapped an arm around me, but I spun away from him, slightly annoyed.

"I was. I was fragile and breakable, but now I'm not." Edward turned his face away from me, huffing his annoyance and anger. I reached up and turned his face towards me. "I need to do this. I need to destroy her,"

"I know, I know," He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Be excited," I told him. "You know you want to be," He chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, kissing his palm.

Soon enough, the wolves finished eating and we were ready to get started. We led them out to the beach, which was big enough to hold everyone. It was also the place where the battle would take place. Victoria was taking the risk of fighting us on our ground. The nerve of her.

The wolves had turned and were laying in a semi circle, their eyes on Jasper who stood at the front of circle, his hands behind his back. Only Jake was the one not turned, wanting to be able to voice his questions freely.

"Tell us what we need to know,"

Jasper smiled faintly. "Newborns are different from older vampires. They are stronger because they have a large amount of human blood running through them, but they are like children in a way. They will fight amongst themselves, hopefully bringing the number down. There are two, very important, things you must remember: Do not let them get their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill. Come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively." He paused before his eyes settled on Emmett. "Em," He waved him forward. Emmett bounded up to Jasper in a flash, his smile wide.

"Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack because he relies on his strength and is very straightforward in his attack. The newborns are the same," Jasper backed up and tensed. "Okay, Em, try to catch me, go for the easy kill,"

I watched as Emmett tried to get Jasper, but Jasper easily avoided him. I was leaning forward, watching them intently, wanting to jump in, but restraining myself, mostly because of Edward's tight grip on my hand.

I watched as Jasper jumped behind Emmett and wrapped his arms around him, and placing his mouth above his neck.

"Well, shit," Emmett swore. "Again," He said as Jasper let go of him.

"No," I voiced. "I want a turn," I was nearly bouncing I was so excited.

"Bella," Edward murmured from my side.

"It'll be alright, Edward," Jasper assured him as Edward dropped my hand and I walked over to Jasper.

"Bella's attack will be more advanced than Emmett's. She doesn't have extreme strength to rely on, but she's the type to think about an attack before she starts, her mind will work quickly," Jasper said and then his eyes flashed to mine. "Excited much?" He chuckled.

I let out a playful growl. "Ready,"

"Go," He lowered himself into a crouch as did I. I watched him for a moment. He would be trying to rely on his instincts as much as possible. He jumped at me and I easily avoided, sliding to the side, trying to get myself behind him, but he was quick to turn and come at me again, swiping his hand at my face. I blocked and grabbed his arm, using it to flip behind him, landing on his back. I twisted his head to the side and placed my mouth where his shoulder and neck met.

"Jesus," I heard Emmett whisper. I jumped down from Jasper's back and took a look around. Everyone was just staring at me, even the wolves, in amazement.

"Where did that come from, Bella," I heard Jasper ask me. I looked up to meet his golden eyes.

"I don't know," I muttered. "It was almost too easy,"

"A natural," Edward said and I turned to look at him. He looked awed and proud and that made me smile as I flitted to his side, taking his hand.

Everyone else had a turn with Jasper. As Edward had his go with Jasper, they were the most evenly matched. Jasper tried to rely on his instincts, but his thoughts still gave him away. Edward was fast, but Jasper used moves that Edward was not familiar with. Their fight lasted until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"A draw," Edward smiled and then made his way back to my side. Emmett had another go and Jasper slowed down, explaining as he went.

The horizon was starting to lighten as Jasper called this session to a close. Carlisle explained that we had tents set up for the wolves, a bed for everyone, so they could rest up. There were six bathrooms in the house if they wanted to freshen up. They wolves took to the woods, coming out towards the house in their human forms. Several went straight to the tents while others headed towards the house.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice," Carlisle called to us. "You will go hunting first," He threw us the car keys to the Volvo. We raced to the Volvo and were on the road within a minute.

"Bella," Alice squealed from the backseat and I turned to face her smiling face. "You were amazing. Almost better than Jazz,"

"Thanks Ali," I smiled lightly. "Beginner's luck," I explained until Edward snorted.

"Very unlikely," Edward grunted. "You are a natural, like I said,"

"But I wasn't a fighter when I was human," I tried to negate his sentiment.

"Maybe it's like with Rose," Alice butted in. "She's a great mechanic now, but she didn't know that when she was human,"

"Very true," Jasper murmured.

"So it's a skill I didn't realize I had when I was human, but have only discovered now," I questioned and everyone nodded until Edward started to laugh. I threw him a questioning look.

"Lauren," Was the only thing he said as he chuckled. Remembering, I chuckled with him. "I still wish I could have seen it,"

I rolled my eyes as Edward shut off the car, stepping out to be greeted with the fresh forest smell.

"Let's hunt,"

**AN: Hello everyone. Look I updated! I hope y'all enjoyed. I've decided to do shorter chapters, cuz those mean faster updates. Let's see. Nothing new really, except I sprained my ankle pretty bad. I go back to school tomorrow, maybe. It's snowing a crap load here in PA/OH. I live in PA but only 15 minutes from Ohio, right below the snow belt. **

**Go to the website! Please: lilymariepattin(dot)webs(dot)com **

**I will love you forever, if you do. **

**Let me know what you think! The reviews have really plummeted for this story. I was so use to fifty every chapter, but now I'm lucky if I get fifteen. What happened? Is is the story? TELL ME CUZ I'M FEELING DEPRIVED OF LOVE! **

**Alright, love you guys. Thanks so much for everything.  
**


	9. pull me back

**Chapter 8**

**pull me back**

_i need you to  
pull me from my sin  
before i give in _

**pull me back- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

_ Ready?_

_ I'm not sure about this, Sade... _

_ We have to go back home, we have to. They need us. _

I sighed as I held onto Sadie's hand. She had had another vision and this one showed our family fighting. It didn't show the outcome because it switched to Mommy and Daddy fighting the red headed vampire and a blonde vampire man. I was scared for them, but I had faith that they would be okay. They were my Mom and Dad, they had to be okay.

Sadie wasn't convinced, of course. We happened to get lucky that the airplane people had lost one of our bags and Maggie had to go back to the airport to get it. Of course, she was bringing us.

Since I couldn't turn Sadie away from her plan, I had to go along with her. I would be crazy if I let her do it herself. Sadie was smart, but sometimes she didn't think things through. Mommy said Sadie was like her mother, Renee, in that way.

So as Maggie was occupied with getting the lost bag, Sadie and I took off. I felt bad for doing this to Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. They had been so nice by taking care of us and we were running away, causing them problems, but I had to be with Sadie.

We ran through the large and crowded space, going off the map that Sadie and I had recognized. We neared the place where we had to get on the plane, easily avoiding the airplane people with my power.

A bag fell in front of Sadie, but with a wave of her hand, she moved it to the side. They announced the final boarding for the flight we had to get on.

We were stopped by the lady at the door, taking the tickets.

"Whoa, and where do you think you two are going," She asked, talking to us as if we were normal five year olds.

The world suddenly stopped moving as I focused my attention on the lady and her thoughts.

"You will let us on and make sure that we will not have any trouble," I commanded her and the world started moving again.

She blinked and placed a hand to her head. She looked back at us and smiled. "Come on, before the plane leaves," She smiled, still treating us like human children.

Once we were seated and buckled in, Sadie and I knew that the hard part was over. All we had to do was get home.

_**Alice's POV**_

_Noah and Sadie were sitting on an airplane. Their destination: Hawaii... Maggie, her face torn with worry...The twins making a stop in London and then onto Los Angeles._

I sucked in a breath at the visions passing through my mind.

"For the love of all that is holy!" I heard Edward from his and Bella's room.

Leave it to the wonder twins to find a way out of Ireland and back home, back to us, back to their parents.

I sat down at the table, holding my head in my hands as Edward joined me at the table. Besides us, only Jasper and Rosalie were home. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme and Bella were at the store, gathering more food for the ever hungry wolves that were camping outside our house. Emmett had gone to Gamestop to pick up a new video game and a few new controllers since the others were smashed in an epic Halo battle with a couple of the wolves.

"What are the chances that we can intercept them," Edward asked in a huff of anger, worry, stress, and doting love for his children.

I focused, making the decision to get on a plane and get them. The pictures flashed in my mind and the math was done before you could blink.

"I'll get a bag and tell Jazz," I mumbled as I zoomed around the house, having a bag, our passports, money, and a explanation along with a lingering kiss for Jasper.

Within seconds, Edward and I were in his car and off to the airport as I called in our private jet.

"Our only chance is to try and catch them in LA," I told Edward as he took a right turn. "Our plane will land just as theirs is suppose to leave," The chances of actually meeting up with them was less than one in four, but with odds like that it didn't matter to Edward, nor did it matter to me. It was Noah and Sadie and despite the fact that they were half vampire, they were also half human and that was more than enough reasoning to go after them, to at least try.

Edward's hands tightened around the wheel and I heard the plastic creaking.

"They'll be fine," I assured him. I was right. Even if we didn't catch them, they would still make it home safely. I could see that.

"They're still just kids, babies really," He was sounding like Bella. Bella did baby them, but with that she made them act more like human children. Everyone knew that Sadie and Noah were beyond their years. They had better logic than most humans and were more intelligent than most adults, but like Edward said, they were still just kids and thats how we treated them. Like normal kids.

Once we were at the airport, things went smoothly. We were able to bypass most of the security checks since we were taking our own jet.

Only once we were in the air did Edward call Bella. She freaked out, of course and demanded to know why he didn't tell her sooner, why she wasn't on that plane.

"Bella, Alice and I had to act quickly. I'm sorry for not telling you," He sighed, but I could sense his guilt. Bella was still a worry-wart. She would have been too panicky, her mind completely focused on getting her children.

Bella sighed her acceptance of the apology and said her good byes. Edward set the phone down and leaned back into his seat, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair.

"How's it looking,"

I focused and let the vision pass through my head. Edward's face set into a frown at seeing it.

_**Noah's POV**_

Getting home was easier said than done. We didn't realize that we had to get on other planes to get home which required me using my mind control with everyone. My head ached and my everything was getting fuzzy. It was harder to block out the thoughts that threatened to crash down on me. The only thing keeping me going was Sadie and her very determined thoughts.

We were waiting for our next flight as we ate our Happy Meals. Sadie was very occupied with the toy that had come with it and I tried to just keep my head up. The hours were all messed up and I wasn't even sure where we were.

"We're in LA, baby," Sadie laughed. How she was able to still be normal and functioning after everything we had just been through was a mystery. I was ready for a nap. "Aunt Ali talked about this place before," She noted.

"Mhm," I grumbled as I laid my head down on the table.

"_Flight 828 to Honolulu, is now boarding,_"

"Thats us," I told Sadie as I grabbed her tray and threw away our trash. Taking her hand, we went to our gate and had no troubles getting on the plane, of course.

I had a feeling, though. A feeling that we shouldn't get on the plane just yet, that we should wait. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it.

But it was too late as Sadie pulled me onto the plane and to our seats.

_**Edward's POV**_

Alice and I raced through the airport as fast as we dared, hoping and praying that we would make it before the plane took off.

Pass security, through the gate and Alice and I both yelled for the lady to stop as she shut the door...

We were too late. The door was shut and the plane was preparing to take off.

"Goddammit! Fuck it all!" I yelled, wanting so badly to punch something.

"Come on," Alice placed a hand on my shoulder as my hands fisted my hair. "We gotta get back home. The least we can do is be waiting for them when they get off the plane in Hilo,"

I breathed heavily, pissed off at myself, nodding to Alice. We were able to secure a jet and Alice assured me that we would land before Noah and Sadie did since we were flying straight to Hilo while the twins had to get on another plane before finally being home.

I knew I had to tell Bella once we were in the air and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"What do you mean," She cried.

"The plane was taking off just as we got to the gate. If there was something that we could have done, I would have done it,"

Bella let out a long sigh. "I know, I know. I'm just so worried,"

"I know you are, but we can at least we can get them before they come up with a plan to try and get to the house," I assured her.

She chuckled. "I'm sure they would have no problem getting here,"

"Very true," I smiled. "I mean they got from Ireland to Hawaii with no mishaps," I laughed.

"Edward," Bella's tense voice ventured. "You realize how they were able to do that, right,"

"Of course," We both knew that Noah had used his powers more in these past two days than he had in his entire life.

"Do you think he's alright,"

"I'm sure he's fine, if there was something wrong, I'm sure Alice would have seen it,"

She sighed. "Right," Bella didn't sound convinced. "I'll see you when you land,"

"Love you,"

"I love you, too,"

I tossed the phone onto the seat next to me and let out a long sigh as I flopped back into my seat. I wasn't sure what to think of this entire situation. I was so amazed at Noah and Sadie even though I couldn't help but worry and fear for them. They may not have been like normal five year olds, but they still didn't realize the danger...or maybe they did and they just ignored it.

It was torture not being with them every day, but the benefit of knowing that they were safe offered me peace of mind. Now, they were alone, without any type of protection besides their gifts and-

My train of thought was ripped away as an overwhelming vision pulled Alice under. The images and pictures flashed through her mind.

_**No**__**. God, no.**_ This couldn't be happening. Not Noah and Sadie, anything but this. My worst nightmare had just been painted in Alice's mind and I couldn't help but feel pulled under by the sadness, the loss, the heartache.

"Edward..." Alice's very distant tore at my muddled mind. Alice. Alice. I should talk to her. "Edward, it hasn't happened it yet, there is still time..." She trailed off as she went to the cockpit and told the pilot that we needed to stop in Honolulu instead of Hilo.

She was back at my side, talking to low for the several humans who were on the plane to hear. "Edward, I need you to listen to me," I looked to Alice's dark eyes and saw the determination in them. "We still have time, we can still save them. When the pilot lands we need to get out of here as fast as we can, the rules be damned. We will have a twenty-eight second window. They will get off the plane and start making their way to the gate for the next one. As along as you go as fast as you can, you will get to them before she does,"

"Are you sure," I asked her, though I could see the visions for myself in her mind. She nodded.

"Yes, Victoria," She sneered the name, "has a very set plan. She doesn't think that we will be there,"

I did my best to push away the feelings that had taken over me, letting them fall back to one corner of my mind. I couldn't let my fear and worry over take me completely.

"How much longer until we land," I asked her.

"About fourteen minutes," Alice told me through tight lips.

Eight hundred and forty seconds may not seem like a long time, but when your children's lives are hanging in the balance, it seems likes centuries. Never mind what I would do without them, what would my Bella do without them?

My mind reeled to the darkest parts of my mind. Life without Noah, Sadie and Bella? What on God's green earth would I have to live for? Nothing because I was nothing without my love and my children.

I couldn't lose them, I just couldn't. My entire body was being ripped to shreds just thinking about the possibility of life without-

"Edward," Alice ripped my hand from the arm rest which I had twisted into an unrecognizable shape. "You need to stop thinking. Stop thinking about anything else but saving Noah and Sadie,"

My eyes closed and tried to push the thoughts back. "If I reach out to Noah with my thoughts what will happen," Alice focused for a short minute.

"No good, then," I said in reply to the pictures that had flashed in her mind. It would only alert Victoria to our presence and she'll act quicker.

"Mr and Ms. Cullen, the plane is just about to land, so if you buckle up please," The flight attendant interrupted us. Alice took the seat next to mine, buckling herself in.

"It's going to alright, Edward," She comforted me and I nodded and kept thinking of just seeing the beautiful faces of my children.

_**Noah's POV**_

I sighed, tired from the days of traveling. Only one more flight change and we would be home. I would see Mommy and Daddy and the rest of our family.

"I told you it would all be worth it," Sadie smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Sadie may not always think things through, but she always did what she thought was right.

The landing was a bit rough, but soon enough it was over and Sadie and I were making our way to the next gate to get on the final airplane in our journey home.

We were about to turn to go to the gate when I heard an unfamiliar female voice think our names. Sadie gasped from beside me and I look over to see the red headed woman from all of Sadie's visions. She had her black eyes locked on us, stalking forward. I could hear her victorious thoughts. She had won and had finally gotten one over on Bella and Edward. She would have to deal with the annoying newborns, she guessed, though she would probably keep Riley around for her use. She would enjoy killing us, though it would be sort of a waste to kill the only hybrids in the world.

This lady was all kinds of wrong.

I pulled Sadie behind me as Victoria moved closer to us. I was forming a plan for escape when I suddenly found myself being pulled into cold arms and the sound of rushing air around me.

"Daddy!" Sadie cheered as she wrapped herself around him, the sound of things crashing to the floor filled the air as Sadie hugged him.

"Dad," I whispered as his eyes looked down at me and he smiled, his eyes looking wet. He pulled Sadie and I closer to him. I hugged him back and saw Aunt Alice behind him. I waved at her and she came to Daddy's side, smiling brightly.

I had almost forgotten about Victoria until Aunt Alice hissed at her.

"I would leave if I was you. If we were anywhere else, I would be ripping your ass to shreds," She growled at her.

Victoria's thought were disbelieving and she scoffed. "Sure, you runt,"

"James was easy enough for me to take care of," Alice sneered at her, in a half smirk, half grimace.

The red headed woman thoughts raged at the sound of this 'James' name. Her thoughts flashed too quickly for me to read. She was stalking out of the airport, wishing us certain death dealt by her as she nearly put holes through the floor.

"That," I said. "Is one crazy lady," I shook my head. The sound of my Dad's laughter and thought filled me.

"I missed you, too, Daddy," I told him as he sat us down in the nearest chairs, Sadie and I still on his lap.

"So did I!" Sadie exclaimed, clinging to him once again. He held her close as he placed his hand on my face.

"How are you feeling," he asked both of us, but was looking at me.

"I'm tired and a little hungry," Sadie said with a yawn. He nodded but was still looking at me. I shrugged.

"Exhausted, hungry, my head feels like its gonna explode," I looked around. "Where's Mommy,"

"At home," Daddy explained. Sadie pulled away from him and only then did she noticed Aunt Alice.

"Ali!" She cried as she threw herself at Aunt Alice, who easily caught and held her to her.

"Hey little lady. You had us so worried," She told Sadie as they hugged.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ali," Sadie apologized and I cringed.

"You can make it up to me,"

"Shopping!" Sadie smiled at Alice who nodded.

"Alice, why don't you go and get the kids something to eat before we have to get on the plane home," Daddy suggested to Alice. She nodded and still holding Sadie close, walked to the nearest restaurant.

"Noah," Daddy sighed and ran a hand over his face. "What were you two thinking,"

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "Maggie had to go and pick up a lost bag and then Sadie got it into her head that it could be our big break. I tried, I really did Daddy, to tell her that we should just listen to you and Mommy, but she wouldn't hear reason. You know how she is. I couldn't let her go alone since she's kind of oblivious to her surroundings when she's caught up in a good idea. Plus, I really did miss you and Mommy and everyone else so much, andandand," I stopped as the tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheeks. "Daddy," He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"It's alright, Noah. You did the right thing by going with your sister and protecting her," He rubbed his hand up and down my back. I had missed him so much. I missed him telling me stories, singing to me and playing the piano for me. I missed him reading to me and playing with me. I missed my Daddy.

"I missed doing all those things with you too," He whispered to me. I nodded and let all my sleepiness crash over me. I was with Daddy now.

"Go to sleep, Noah. When you wake up, you'll get to see your Mom," I heard Sadie and Alice come back and then nothing as I drifted off.

_READREADREADREADREADREAD._

**AN: Tissues for anyone who got a bit teary eyed at the Noah and Edward reunion. I know it sometimes seems like Noah is closer to Bella cuz he is a Momma's boy, but he really loves being with his Dad especially now that Noah can read minds, he needs Edward more than ever because he is the only person who understands. **

**Someone mentioned that I'm giving my characters too many powers. First off, I understand completely where you are coming from. Second off, Doing This Alone/Dreaming All Alone Bella is different than Book-Bella. **_In the Alone universe, Bella __**WILL NOT**__ have her mental shield/bubble gift._** Since I started this whole series BEFORE Breaking Dawn, I had already had Bella's gift planned out. So Bella's ONLY gift will be that she is a kick-ass fighter. And I based her gift on the fact that Bella always felt as if she couldn't help even though she desperately wanted to do her part. She had such a sense, to me anyways, of wanting to protect her loved ones, that I thought it would carry over to her vampiric life. She thought she was going to be alone, raising her children and so her gift was developed due to the fact that she wanted to physically protect Noah and Sadie. **

**Speaking of Noah and Sadie, they WILL NOT be getting anymore gifts, I promise. Noah will only have his mind control and his mind-reading. Sadie will still have her telepathy but it still has to grow a bit and as she uses it...well you'll see. And her visions will take a back seat. Just like they did in this story, her visions will only pop up when the situation is extreme. Kay? **

**I think thats it...OH! I have posted all the links on my profile. So any links will be there. Outfits for Noah and Sadie for this chapter! Yay! **

**Many thanks to all who review and read! I love you all so much! You truly make writing great. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, let me know by clicking that little green button. Please and thank you!**

**OH! I am part of something called Countdown To April Fools Day, here on FF, hosted by Breath-of-twilight. The countdown is lemony/smutty one-shots that are either St. Patty's Day or April Fools Day themed. One smexy shot a day until April Fools Day. Mine has been posted and it is called, Trouble. It is much more...lemony than what I have written for this story. When I get the go ahead from Kelli, I will be posting the one-shot on my profile, but you should head over to the fic and give ****it a read and maybe a review or two! You can go to my favorites and find it or go to my favorite authors and clicky on Breath-of-twilight and get it from her page...maybe I should just post the link on my page, yeah? **

**Once again, thank you! Cookies & Hugs for all of you! Muah!**


	10. Starlight

**Chapter 9**

**Starlight**

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms _

**Starlight- Muse**

_**Sadie's POV**_

Noah was still asleep on Daddy's lap while I sat next to him. I could barely contain myself because we were almost home, almost back to Mommy.

Even though Noah says that it was all my idea and he was just trying to make sure nothing happened to me, he wanted to go home just as much as I did. He especially wanted to see Daddy. Ever since he started to be able to read people's minds, he just wanted to be with someone who understood. I couldn't understand what he was going through. Sure, we could hear each other's thoughts, but I couldn't hear what Noah heard, just like he couldn't see what I saw in my dreams.

The flight was very short so we were already landing and getting off the plane. Noah had woken up and now Daddy was carrying us both.

"Make sure you give your mother a big hug. She was really worried," Daddy told us. I frowned. I didn't realize how much Mommy would have worried, but she wasn't ever suppose to find out until we got home. I wanted it to be a surprise.

Daddy chuckled. "Sade, you know your mom doesn't like surprises,"

I smiled at him. "I know," Daddy just shook his head and laughed. I looked over to Noah who had his head resting on Daddy's shoulder. He still looked tired. I frowned.

I took a breath and caught the most familiar scent in the world. I whipped my head around to find Mommy with the rest of the family standing behind her.

"Mommy!" I yelled as Daddy set me down and I ran into her out stretched arms.

_**Bella's POV**_

I could barely contain myself as I could hear Edward talking to Sadie.

When I had gotten the phone call from Edward about Sadie and Noah taking off, it felt as if my heart had plummeted into my stomach and the distinct feeling of wanting to throw up overcame me. It took all I had not to lose it. I wanted to be there, to be able to have them safe in my arms but I couldn't. All I could do was sit, my head in my hands, and wait for the call that they were safe. All that time, I couldn't help but think of all the 'what ifs'. What if they got on the wrong plane? What if someone tried to take them? What if Victoria managed to get to them before Edward could?

I was torn from my thoughts as I saw Edward, holding Noah and Sadie, turned the corner.

"Mommy!" Sadie scrambled out of her father's arms and ran straight into mine. I swept her up, clutching her to me, whispering her name as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My baby was back where she belonged, in my arms. The ache that had rested in my heart since they had left was half gone. All I needed was Noah.

Sadie pulled away from me, smiling. "Surprise, Momma!" She giggled. I could only sigh and smile gently at her. "Sorry about making you worry," She added, her hand playing with a lock of my hair.

I pulled her to me again. "It's alright. Just promise me you'll never do something like that again," I knew I was asking for the impossible, but I just needed to her say it, to ease my mind even if it was just for a moment.

"I'll try not to," She amended in true Sadie fashion. Edward had reached my side and was still holding a tired-looking Noah. I kissed Sadie's cheek.

"Why don't you go see Nana, she missed you," I set her down and she went right to Esme. Edward placed Noah into my arms. I raked my eyes over his face, frowning as I took in his sickly pallor and dark circles under his eyes. With Noah and Sadie being half-human, they didn't share the same coloring as the rest of us.

My eyes reached Noah's and I saw how his were rimmed red and glazed over.

"Hi Mommy," He placed one hand on my cheek and the other wrapped it self around a lock of my hair as he rested his head on my shoulder. _I missed you..._ Even his voice in my head sounded weak and tired.

"Hi sweet heart. I missed you so much," I rubbed my hand up and down his back, while my eyes shot over to Edward's.

"He's just very tired and exhausted," He explained to me, though he looked worried. "He's already asleep,"

Edward was right. Noah's breathing was soft and even as he slipped off to sleep. I sighed and held him a little tighter to me.

"Let's get him home," I turned to the rest of my family. Sadie was perched in Jasper's arms, relating to him a story from their journey.

Once we were home, Noah had woken up saying he was hungry. Esme gave Noah and Sadie a plate of the dinner that had been made for the wolves.

Of course, they noticed Jacob and his pack.

"These guys are gonna be fighting with you," Sadie asked, her voice full of disbelief as she watched as they came in and out of the kitchen, grabbing food.

"Hey kid," Paul said from the fridge. "We were made for kicking vampire ass,"

"Language, please, Paul," I glared at him. He rolled his eyes, taking his bad attitude and cheese puffs out the door.

Sadie finished first and then ran off to tell Emmett and Rosalie about her adventure.

Noah took a little bit longer, staying in my arms the whole time. Sadie was very resilient; she could bounce back from anything but Noah was the opposite. He was very sensitive to the world around him and very affected by the happenings in it. It would be awhile before he would be completely comfortable being without either Edward or me by his side.

After he finished, Edward took him upstairs for a bath and then to put him to bed. I doubted he would stay in his own bed the rest of the night and would make his way to Edward and my room.

I made my way to the living room to get Sadie. She was watching a movie with Emmett and Jasper now. I had to hide my giggles at seeing two fully grown male vampires watching _The Aristocats_.

The things Sadie got them to do with the same crooked smile that Edward had, amazed me.

"Sadie, time to get ready for bed," I called to her.

"Mom, please. Just until the movie is over," She whined, her little head suddenly appearing next to Emmett's shoulder.

I shook my head. "You've had a long day. I want you to rest,"

"Better listen to your mom, kiddo," Emmett nudged her.

She sighed. "Fine," She hopped over the back of the couch, landing lightly on her feet and grabbed the hand I held out to her. After Sadie's bath, I got her changed into her favorite pajamas and noticed that her eyes started to droop as french braided her hair.

Once I finished her hair, she turned to me. "I can sleep with you tonight," She asked me, yawning.

"Of course," I lifted her into my arms, her head going to my shoulder. I found Noah already sleep and curled into Edward's side as he scribbled in his journal.

Sadie crawled under the blankets and I settled in next to her. Her hand went for the same lock of hair as always and she held it in between her fingers. After a few minutes, her fingers stopped rubbing the lock of hair and went limp, her breathing evening out.

My eyes would dance from Noah to Sadie and back. It had been over a week since I had laid eyes on them and my mind tried to find any differences in them, anything I had missed since they had been away.

"I'm so happy their back," I said aloud to Edward, my eyes looking up to his. His golden eyes reflected the emotion in mine and his answering smile was brilliant.

"So am I," He set his journal on the night stand and turned so that he was facing me, his eyes running over our slumbering twins. "I don't think I thank you enough for giving them to me,"

I rolled my eyes. "No problem," We smiled at each other. Mine slowly faded as a thought crept on me.

"What is it," Edward asked, worried.

"What are we going to do now? I mean, they're here and Alice said that we only have two more days until Victoria gets here and after what happened in the airport, she knows that they are here," I bit my lip, my eyes lingering on my children's sleeping faces.

Edward sighed. "We'll have to have a couple of wolves stay here with them. Make sure they don't go running off,"

I snorted quietly. "As if two shape-shifters could contain them," I was half joking.

"Well, we'll just chain them up in their rooms then," Edward suggested. We shared a smile, though they quickly slipped from our faces. "Let's just take care of it tomorrow, yeah,"

I nodded. "Yeah. We should just enjoy this night," My eyes went back to Noah and Sadie and I couldn't help but smile. Even if anything happened to Edward and I, they would always have each other. Edward and I had already laid out our just-in-case plans to our family. If anything happened to Edward and I, of course Noah and Sadie would stay with them. If somehow all the Cullens were no more, then they would go back to La Push and live with Jacob and Angela, both who had already agreed to take care of Noah and Sadie.

Edward's hand cupped my cheek, brushing his thumb against it. He leaned over our children and placed a kiss on my lips.

"It's going to be alright, no matter what happens," He whispered, his lips brushing against mine. I nodded and kissed him again.

*******

When morning came, Edward and I left a slumbering Noah and Sadie, to have a chat with Jacob about said twins.

"So you want two of my guys to stay behind and babysit your kids," Jake asked, clarifying what we wanted into one sentence. He leaned against the kitchen counter and bought a hand to his chin, his face taking on a thoughtful expression. I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked him causing him to smile.

The kitchen wasn't noisy as much as it was just loud. It was breakfast time and the wolves were currently filling their plates with the eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes that Esme and I had prepared.

"Don't be such a smartass," I chided him, crossing my arms. Edward's arm draped itself around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"No, really though, I was thinking two of the older wolves since Noah and Sadie _are_ the targets." His black eyes searched the room. "Brady, Collin!" He called to a pair of men who were already done with their breakfast. They came over to Jacob. They weren't as tall as Jacob but they had equal the bulk though their faces were totally different from each other. One was hard and angular, sharply defined. The other was softer, more round than most of the wolves and his hair was slightly longer than the other one.

"Whadda need, Jake," The one with longer hair asked.

"Brady, I need you and Collin to stick around the house tomorrow and protect the kids," Jake told them.

"I thought they were suppose to be somewhere safe," Collin's eyes flashed to us and then back to Jake.

Jacob chuckled. "They snuck back. The red headed bitch almost got them," Both Brady and Collin's eyes went wide. "Yeah. So since they are what she's after, I want you two with them at all times starting after dinner,"

"Alright," Brady nodded and Collin shrugged.

"Brady, Collin," Edward's voice grabbed their attention. "I just want to say how grateful Bella and I are that you'll be with them,"

"N-no problem, Edward," Collin said, both him and Brady caught off guard by how much gratitude you could hear in Edward's voice.

"Oh Mommy!" I heard Sadie's voice call to me as she rushed into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Good morning," She sang to me.

I smiled down at her, smoothing her crazy bed head. "Good morning, sweetie. Hungry?"

"Of course!" The girl never turned down food. I turned to make her a plate, when I heard her ask, "Who are you?" and Edward's low curse. I turned back around to find Brady's focus locked on Sadie, his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open. I didn't get what was going on until I heard Edward's growl.

"I'm Brady," He answered Sadie at the same time Edward's eyes whipped to Jacob.

"Oh, I see," Jacob said, his voice slightly tight.

Wait, what just happened...Oh...OH!

"Did he just-"

"Uh huh," Collin nodded, looking slightly shocked.

"Shit," Jacob swore.

Edward was positively seething and Jacob noticed. I tore my eyes from them to watch Sadie and Brady.

"I'm Sadie Elizabeth Cullen," She told him proudly as she stuck her little hand out. His hand was huge compared to hers as they shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you," Brady got down on one knee so he was almost the same height as Sadie. "I'm Brady Price,"

"We should be friends!" She smiled as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He hugged her back, his face over taken by a smile.

My gaze flipped back over to Edward. Jacob was holding him by his shoulders, telling him that it was alright and that it wasn't _like that_ with Brady and to just look at Brady's thoughts.

I was next to them in a millisecond and I couldn't help but notice that everyone's eyes were on either Brady and Sadie, who were talking about movies, or Edward, Jacob and I.

"Come on, Brady! I didn't get to finish the movie yesterday. Mommy made me go to bed," She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room.

Once everyone noticed my attention on them, they seemed to scramble out of the house, leaving Edward, Jacob and I.

"Bella," Jacob called to me.

"Yeah," I looked to him. I just couldn't believe that my daughter had just been imprinted on. My mind didn't seem to be able to process it, so I wasn't sure how I felt.

"Are you alright," Edward asked, his hands on my face and his eyes seemed to search mine.

"I think she's in shock," Jake noted.

"No, no I'm fine...just trying to process," I let out in a breathy whisper. Should I be mad at the fact that some eighteen year old had just imprinted on my five year old daughter? Should I be happy about it?

The advantages of this whole thing was that Sadie would always have someone, no matter what happened. There would be always be someone there to protect her, love her.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed that this meant that Brady would probably stick around and he would practically be glued to Sadie's side. I'll be damned if I let that wolf take over the precious and limited time I had to watch my only daughter grow up.

She was mine for, at the very least, another decade.

Stupid wolves.

"I have to lay down some ground rules," I told Jake, who only nodded.

"You're still her parents," He said to me, clapping me on the shoulder. "Don't over think it, Bella. He'll listen to you, but him staying away isn't exactly an option. If you do that, you'll have a creepy guy lurking around your house," He laughed, trying to ease the tension. I gave him a hard smile.

"I think Edward and I need to discuss this, but not now, there's a lot to do," Soon after this Noah woke up, looking and acting more like himself though he looked slightly annoyed when he saw Sadie and Brady. He went straight to Edward, his arms crossed.

They just looked at each other, their lips not moving. Since they both can openly read each other's mind now, their conversations became silent ones.

"If you say so..." Noah said, skeptically. He threw a concerned look at Sadie and Brady before heading into the kitchen to get a plate of food from Esme.

I turned to Edward, my eyes questioning. He wrapped his arms around me.

"He's annoyed, concerned, among other things," His voice was quick, fast and low.

"I can't help but agree with him," I laid my head against his chest, letting out a heavy sigh. Edward rubbed a soothing hand over the back my neck. I felt my eyes close, my body relaxing.

"We'll figure it all out," He whispered to me. I felt him stiffen underneath me, suddenly.

"That'll have to wait till later, we have a problem,"

Of course we do.

* * *

**AN: So here it is. I'm sorry it's kinda fillerish and kinda boring at the end there and there's a cliff hanger. **

**But I still hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**

**So all links are on my profile now, for easier access. I'm also working on some new covers and whatnot for this fic. **

**I also have posted a new one-shot, Trouble, so go and take a look at it. I might continue it, maybe. **

**Thanks SOOO much for all your reviews! I love reading what yall have to say! **


	11. PLEASE READ!

Hai my lovely readers,

So as yall noticed, I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm really sorry. I've had a LOT going on these past few months and I've been blocked on both of my stories. This is where YOU the reader comes in:

**I want all of you to tell me what you think should or want to happen. **

I just need something to go off of and who better to ask then the people who read my stories.

By helping me, you are helping yourself. I just need inspiration.

You can include songs, anything you want that you think might help kick my brain back into writer's mode.

I love you guys and I want to finish these stories for you and for me.

_Thanks SOOO much for reading and reviewing and all the great PMs that I get from people telling me to write. _

So, PM me or you can review, with **YOUR** ideas.

Love yall! THANKS!

Yours truly,

Marie Pattin


End file.
